Rivalen
by Engelchen
Summary: Jarod lernt eine Frau kennen, die ihn sehr an Miss Parker erinnert. Natürlich hat wie immer das Centre seine Finger im Spiel...


Rechtliche Hinweise: Die bekannten Charaktere der Fernsehserie „The Pretender" gehören MTM, NBC, TNT und 20th Century Fox. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt.

Fandom:Pretender 

Titel:Rivalen

Autor:Engelchen 

Rating:NC-17

Categories:A, D, F, R,

Spoiler:spielt vor den Pretender Filmen  
Short-Cut:Jarod lernt eine Frau kennen, die ihn sehr an Miss Parker

erinnert. Es entsteht eine Liebesbeziehung, aber das Centre hat wie immer die Finger im Spiel.

Pairing:J, MP, Sydney, Lyle, Broots, Die Rivalin

Email:fanfictionfreenet.de

Bemerkung:Unterstützt die Schreiber mit Feedback – denn das ist ihr einziger Lohn

**Rivalen**

**von Engelchen**

**17. Mai, 15:25 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SL10**

Miss Parker stand mit Sydney und Broots im Korridor in SL10. Sie unterhielten sich über Jarods Hinweis, den sie von ihrer letzten Reise mitgebracht hatten. Jarod war Barkeeper in New Orleans gewesen und hatte dort einem kleinen Mädchen geholfen, wieder zu seiner Mutter zurück zu kommen. In dem kleinen dunklen Loch, in dem er gehaust hatte, war ein riesiges Foto an der Wand gewesen, dass Lyle mit einer unbekannten dunkelhaarigen Frau zeigte. „Neuer Mitspieler?"hatte Jarod mit einem roten Filzstift in dicken Lettern quer über das Bild geschrieben.

„Das Gesicht der Frau ist in keiner Datei gespeichert gewesen", sagte Broots.

„Sie haben also keinen Ahnung wer sie ist", schloss Miss Parker darauf. „Dann strengen sie mal ihr kleines Affenhirn an. Wühlen sie ein bisschen in Lyles Büro. Da werden sie bestimmt etwas finden."

Broots wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als Lyle im Korridor auftauchte. An seiner Seite die Frau von dem Foto.

„Ah, Miss Parker. Das trifft sich ja gut. Dann kann ich sie ja gleich bekannt machen."Lyles überschwängliche Freude darüber, dass er seine Schwester getroffen hatte, war offensichtlich nur vorgetäuscht.

Miss Parkers Augen wurden größer. Auf dem Foto hatte es sich ja schon angedeutet, aber jetzt, wo die Unbekannte vor ihr stand, war es unübersehbar.

„Die berühmte Miss Parker", sagte die Frau. Ihre Stimme war kühl und schneidend. „Ich habe schon viel von ihnen gehört."

„So." Miss Parker lächelte sie zynisch an. „Dafür habe ich schon viel von ihnen gesehen."

Lyle ging nicht auf diese Floskel ein, sondern griff nun jedem weiteren Wortwechsel vor.

„Miss Clark wird uns bei der Suche nach Jarod unterstützen", erklärte er fies lächelnd, wohl wissend, dass dies für seine Schwester wie ein Schlag in den Magen sein musste. „Das Triumvirat verliert endgültig die Geduld und hat uns eine neue Mitspielerin geschickt."

Miss Parker machte große Augen, als sie das Wort „Mitspieler" aus Lyles Mund hörte. „Und wo ist in diesem Spiel ihre genaue Position?"Die Eislady hatte keine Mühe nach außen hin eine kühle überlegene Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. In ihr brodelte allerdings ein Feuer, das nahe daran war jeden Moment auszubrechen.

Miss Clark lächelte sie nur etwas von oben herab an und wandte sich Sydney zu.

„Sie müssen Sydney sein. Der Grund, warum Jarod immer noch Kontakt zum Centre hält. Oder sollte es da noch andere Gründe geben?"Dabei zwinkerte sie Miss Parker vertraulich zu.

„Auf gute Zusammenarbeit", sagte Sydney, hielt es aber nicht für nötig diesen Satz mit einem Lächeln zu bestätigen. Dafür war auch er viel zu überrascht, über das Aussehen der Frau.

Die nickte dann zu Broots. „Broots. Wir werden sicher gut zusammen arbeiten. Ich habe schon von ihren....Qualitäten gehört."

Broots räusperte sich und wollte Miss Clark schon die Hand reichen. Als er sich aber Miss Parkers eisigen Blick einfing, zog er sie schnell zurück.

„Ich denke, wir haben uns jetzt genug beschnuppert", sagte Lyle und wies einladend zum Fahrstuhl hin.

„Wir sehen uns", hauchte Miss Clark und verschwand mit Lyle im Aufzug.

„Wuff", spielte Miss Parker auf Lyles „beschnuppern"an und blickte entgeistert zu Sydney.

„Sie...sie sieht fast genau so aus wie... wie sie, Miss Parker", stotterte Broots und blickte von seiner Chefin wieder zum Fahrstuhl.

„Ach nein, wie haben sie das nur bemerkt", antwortete Miss Parker trocken.

**17. Mai, 15:30 Uhr**

**Kalifornien, San Francisco, Hafen**

"Jarod, das werden wir euch sicher nie vergessen", sagte eine unbeschreiblich glückliche Hazel und drückte Jarod fest an ihre überaus große Oberweite.

„War uns ein Vergnügen", grinste Jarod und hatte Mühe in dieser Umarmung genügend Luft zu bekommen.

„Hey, hey, lass meinen Jay-Man leben. Den brauch ich noch", quiekte Argyle.

Hazel ließ wieder los und lachte über ihr ganzes Gesicht. „Ohne euch beide, wären wir jetzt vielleicht gar nicht mehr da. Wie sollen wir das nur jemals wieder gut machen."

„Also ich wüsste da schon etwas..."mischte sich Argyle lauthals ein, wurde aber gleich von Jarod unterbrochen.

„Wenn du mir versprichst, ab jetzt immer auf Harold zu achten, hast du schon alles wieder gut gemacht."Jarod strich Harold über den Kopf, der auf Hazels Schulter gesprungen war. Harold war ein kleines Kapuzineräffchen und hatte gerade drei aufregende Tage hinter sich. Allerdings konnten sich Jarod, Argyle und der Hund auch nicht gerade über Langeweile beschweren.

Eine Schiffshupe ertönte und Jarod blickte sich um. „Ihr müsst jetzt los, sonst verpasst ihr noch euer Schiff."

Hazel drückte Jarod noch einmal kurz und zog dann auch Argyle an sich.

„Macht es gut Jungs. Ich hoffe, ich werde euch noch einmal treffen."

Der Hund bellte und Hazel stampfte die Reling nach oben.

„Puh, die Geschichte nimmt uns keiner ab", kicherte Argyle.

Argyle und Jarod hatten nicht ihr erstes gemeinsames Abenteuer hinter sich gebracht. Ihre erste Begegnung hatte allerdings nicht gerade freundschaftlich begonnen. Jarod war bei einem Pretender-Job als LKW-Fahrer niedergeschlagen worden und Argyle hatte ihn gefunden. Aber anstatt ihn ins Krankenhaus zu bringen hatte er ihn festgehalten, weil er hoffte, etwas Geld erpressen zu können. Die vielen verschiedenen Ausweise, die Jarod bei sich gehabt hatte und die DSA-Aufnahmen waren wohl doch etwas auffällig gewesen. Zum Glück war am Ende alles für alle drei gut ausgegangen. Für Jarod, Argyle und den Hund - ein Jack-Russel-Terrier, den Argyle einfach Hund nannte.

Ein Jahr später hatte Jarod Argyle aus der Patsche geholfen und dann etwas später auch noch ein zweites mal. Dabei waren sie Freunde geworden. Daher war es für Argyle selbstverständlich gewesen Jarod um Hilfe zu bitten, als er an diesen Tierhandelring geraten war. Dabei hatten sie nicht nur den Hund gerettet, sondern auch Harold, den entführten Affen von Hazel und jede Menge anderer Tiere.

„Haben wir doch gut gemacht Jay-Dog, oder?"

„Haben wir", bestätigte Jarod nickend. „Und jetzt habe ich Hunger", setzte er nach und der Hund sprang bellend an ihm hoch. „Und wie mir scheint er auch."

**17. Mai 16:35 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Miss Parkers Büro**

Sauer war wohl ein eher milder Ausdruck für Miss Parkers Gefühl. Es machte sie rasend nicht zu wissen was Lyle vor hatte. Er hatte eine Frau aufgetrieben deren komplettes Äußere dem von Miss Parker so glich, dass man sie für Schwestern halten konnte. Nicht nur das, er hatte ihr auch noch einen ähnlich klingenden Namen verpasst. Denn dass Miss Clark nicht der richtige Name war, davon ging Miss Parker aus. Sie hatte schon damals ein Problem mit Brigitte gehabt, aber im Vergleich zu Brigitte war diese Nummer bei weitem größer. Am meisten ärgerte sie sich aber darüber, dass Jarod wieder einmal früher davon gewusst hatte. Woher bekam er nur seine Informationen? Und er hatte das gleiche Wort auf das Bild geschrieben, das auch Lyle benutzt hatte.

„Lyle scheint einen genauen Plan zu haben."

Miss Parker schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. Sie hatte nicht gehört, dass Sydney herein gekommen war. „Schon möglich."

„Was meinen sie, was er vor hat?"

„Sie sind doch der Seelenklempner. Sie sollten ihn durchschauen können", gab Miss Parker genervt zurück.

„Die äußere Ähnlichkeit und der Name werden wohl keine Zufälle sein", setzte Sydney nach.

„Schlau kombiniert Sherlock. Das habe ich mir auch schon zusammen gereimt. Und natürlich taucht diese kleinen Schlange genau dann auf, wenn mein Vater für einige Wochen unterwegs ist. Wenn das kein weiterer Zufall ist."

„Mr. Lyle wird wohl keine Einmischung von Mr. Parker wollen. Vielleicht ist die ganze Sache ja eine Idee von ihm und weder ihr Vater noch das Triumvirat wissen etwas davon."

„Broots ist schon dabei das zu überprüfen. Wenn sie wirklich vom Triumvirat geschickt wurde, muss es darüber eine Notiz geben. Und wenn nicht werde ich meinem Brüderchen mal auf den Zahn fühlen.

Das Telefon klingelte.

„Das wird er wohl schon sein", sagte Miss Parker und drückte auf die Lautsprecher-Taste. „Was?"

„Hallo Miss Parker", hörte sie die überraschend ausgelassen klingende Stimme von Jarod. „Ich habe jetzt schon drei Tage nichts von mir... von mir hören lassen und hatte Sehnsucht nach ihrer Stimme."Jarod klang überaus seltsam.

„Jarod?" mischte sich Sydney besorgt in das Gespräch. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Hey S... Sydney."Es klang genauer gesagt ein bisschen lallend.

„Ist unser Wunderknabe etwa betrunken?"schloss Miss Parker, die einige Erfahrung mit diesem Zustand hatte.

„Ich... ich habe mich von einem guten Freund in die Geheimnisse des Tequilla Trinkens einweisen lassen", lachte Jarod. „Ein wirklich lustiges Gefühl."Jarod prustete ausgelassen und im Hintergrund hörte man einen Hund bellen.

„Sind sie noch in der Lage uns etwas mehr über das Bild zu sagen?" fauchte Miss Parker ihn genervt an.

„Welches.... welches Bild?"gab Jarod kichernd zurück.

Miss Parker blickte Sydney grummelnd an. „Er nervt", zischte sie eisig.

„Das Souvenir, das sie uns in New Orleans zurück gelassen haben."

„New Orleans? Ich war nicht in New Orleans. Aber eine gute Idee. Ar...",er unterbrach sie selbst und lernte eine wichtige Lektion. Alkohol macht redselig und konnte einen in Gefahr bringen. Beinahe hätte er von Argyle gesprochen. „Jemand hat mir erzählt, in New Orleans könnte man noch viel besser feiern."

„Jetzt reißen sie sich mal zusammen", fuhr Parker ihn an. „Sie waren nicht in New Orleans vorgestern?"

„Vorgestern? Ne, da habe ich dem Affen Zucker gegeben. Ich muss jetzt noch das andere Zeug hier probieren. Machen sie es gut."

Damit klickte es in der Leitung.

„Jarod betrunken?"Syd schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf.

„Mit Drogen hat er ja schon Erfahrungen gemacht. Wieso sollte er es jetzt nicht mal mit Alkohol versuchen", antwortete Miss Parker trocken.

„Er hat einen Freund erwähnt", grübelte Sydney weiter.

„Wahrscheinlich meinte er den Hund. Haben sie den nicht gehört? Sydney, jetzt reißen sie sich mal von der Nervensäge los. Er hat gesagt, er wäre nicht in New Orleans gewesen. Glauben sie ihm das?"

„Warum sollte er in dieser Sache anlügen?"

Miss Parker stand auf und fuchtelte theatralisch in der Luft herum. „Vielleicht weil er immer mit uns Spielchen spielt, Sydney."

„Aber wenn er uns Hinweise hinterlässt denkt er sich jedes Mal etwas dabei, verfolgt ein Ziel."

„Dann hat Lyle das Bild dort anbringen lassen und uns ein großes Schauspiel geboten mit dem Kind, dass zu seiner Mutter zurück konnte. Lyle hat aber eher so gewirkt, als wollte er mich lieber nicht treffen, als wir uns auf dem Flur begegneten. Warum sollte er mir vorher ein Bild von ihr zeigen?"Miss Parker überlegte einen Moment und beantwortete sich die Frage dann selbst. „Er will mich wohl wahnsinnig machen."

**18. Mai, 13:18 Uhr**

**Kalifornien, San Francisco, Hotel Californian**

Jarod war gerade dabei weitere wichtige Lektionen in seinem Leben zu lernen. Trinke nie Alkohol durcheinander, trinke nie zu viel Alkohol, trinke am besten nie Alkohol.

Vom medizinischen Standpunkt kannte er natürlich sämtliche schädliche Wirkungen von Alkohol. Aber das hatte Argyle gestern abend nicht davon abgehalten ihn in „das feurig feuchte Geheimnis" einzuweihen, wie er sich ausgedrückt hatte. Jarod kannte nun wohl so ziemlich jedes gängige Alkohol-Mixgetränk und sein Magen und sein Kopf dankten es ihm mit Übelkeit und rasenden Schmerzen.

Argyle war gestern Abend mit dem Zug wieder zurück zu seinem Vater gefahren und Jarod konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass er an seiner Haltestelle rechtzeitig aufgewacht und ausgestiegen war. Aber so wie er Argyle kannte, würde er auch dieses Problem bewältigen. Jarod grinste, als er an seinen Freund denken musste, autschte aber sofort auf, weil es sogar weh tat, wenn er das Gesicht zum Grinsen verzog. Der einzige Grund warum er sich überhaupt unter die Dusche quälte war, weil er nicht mehr genau wusste, was er gestern mit Miss Parker am Telefon besprochen hatte. Er wusste nur, dass er sie angerufen hatte. Aber in seinem berauschten Zustand hatte er ihr möglicherweise gesagt, wo er sich gerade aufhielt und er wollte bestimmt nicht riskieren mit dem schlimmsten Kater aller Zeiten ins Centre abgeführt zu werden.

Er ließ kaltes Wasser über seinen pochenden Schädel laufen und hoffte, schnell wieder einigermaßen auf die Beine zu kommen, um das Weite zu suchen.

**18. Mai, 14:10 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Miss Parkers Büro**

"Verdammt!" Miss Parker knallte den Hörer auf die Gabel. Seit Stunden versuchte sie schon ihren Vater zu erreichen, aber er war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden.

„Ist ja nicht das erste Mal", knurrte Miss Parker, als es zaghaft an die Tür klopfte. Das kann nur Broots sein , dachte sie und musste trotz ihres Ärgers über den schüchternen Dummkopf lächeln. „Kommen sie schon rein."

Er schlüpfte in das Büro und blieb nervös vor ihrem Schreibtisch stehen.

„Was zappeln sie hier so rum? Was ist mit Miss Schlange?"

„Sie... sie ist weg."

„Wie weg?"

„Sie ist nicht mehr da. Charlie vom Empfang, das ist der, der keine Zähne mehr hat, hat sogar behauptet, diese Frau wäre nie hier gewesen. Und Charlie sieht jede Person, die hier rein oder raus geht. Und es kommt noch besser. Ich habe alle Aufnahmen von den Überwachungskameras überprüft und es gibt keine einzige Aufnahme von Miss Clark."

„Broots, spinnen sie hier nicht rum. Wir haben sie alle drei gesehen und dann haben wir ja auch noch das Foto als Beweiß."

„Ähm...."

„Sagen sie mir nicht, dass auch noch das Foto weg ist."

Aber Broots musste es gar nicht sagen, weil man es in seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte.

„Dann werde ich wohl meinem kleinen Bruder einen Besuch abstatten müssen."

**18. Mai, 14:15 Uhr**

**Kalifornien, San Francisco, Flughafen**

Jarod hatte sich dafür entschieden zu fliegen. Er hatte den ersten Flug genommen, der in den Osten startete - Philadelphia. Im Moment hatte er kein Ziel sondern nur den Wunsch, endlich diese Kopfschmerzen los zu werden.

Mit dröhnendem Kopf und schweren Augen blickte er aus dem Flugzeug auf die Rollbahn und wünschte sich, nie den Geschmack von Tequilla kennen gelernt zu haben. Er spürte, dass sich neben ihn jemand setzte und drehte müde den Kopf. Hoffentlich niemand, der ihn den ganzen Flug über voll quasselte. Das konnte er jetzt gar nicht ertragen.

„Hallo."

Jarod verschluckte sich, hustete und riss den Mund auf. „Ha... hallo", brachte er dann heiser klingend heraus.

„Mein Name ist Charleen und wir teilen uns diese Sitzreihe für den Flug."

Jarods Mund stand noch immer offen. Wenn er nicht genau gewusst hätte, dass Miss Parker keine Schwester hatte, dann hätte er schwören können, sie würde jetzt hier neben ihm sitzen.

**18. Mai, 14:18 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Mr. Lyles Büro**

Die Schwingtüren wurden so heftig aufgestoßen, dass sie links und rechts gegen die Wand krachten.

„Was geht hier vor", zischte Miss Parker ihren Bruder wie eine Schlange an.

„Hallo Sis, was ist denn mit ihnen los?"

„Wo ist diese Miss Tunichtgut und wer ist sie? Sie wurde niemals vom Triumvirat geschickt."Miss Parker baute sich vor Lyles Schreibtisch auf und verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Miss wer? Ich kenne hier nur eine Miss und das sind wohl sie."Lyle lächelte sie milde an, so als wäre seine Schwester verrückt geworden.

„Sydney und Broots waren gestern dabei, als sie uns diese Möchtegern Doppelgängerin vorgestellt haben und ihr komisches Geschenk in New Orleans habe ich auch nicht vergessen, obwohl sie es mir ja wieder abgenommen haben."

„Kann es sein, dass sie etwas Urlaub brauchen?"fragte Lyle.

Miss Parker ging um den Schreibtisch und beugte sich zu Lyle herunter, so dass ihr Gesicht ganz nahe an seinem war.

„Ich bekomme noch heraus, was hier los ist und dann...", sie griff nach der Krawatte von Lyle und drehte sie mehrmals herum, „werde ich ihnen ihre kleine Spielzeugbarbie in den Hintern schieben."

Lyles Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte diese Mischung aus Angst, Faszination und Genuss wider, den Miss Parker so an ihm hasste. Sie ließ in verächtlich schauend los und rauschte aus dem Büro.

**18. Mai, 15:30 Uhr**

**In den Lüften, Flugzeug**

„Reisen sie geschäftlich nach Philadelphia?"

Jarod hatte sich inzwischen zwar wieder etwas beruhigt, aber deutlich spürte er sein stark klopfendes Herz. Von dem Anblick dieser fast Doppelgängerin von Miss Parker konnte er sich einfach nicht losreißen. Und zum Glück musste er das auch gar nicht, denn es lagen noch einige Flugstunden vor ihnen. Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit waren vergessen. Lediglich ein seltsames Grummeln wütete in seinem Bauch.

„Ich... hatte vor, mich ein paar Tage zu entspannen", antwortete Jarod vage. „Und sie?"

Charleen senkte den Kopf und wirkte plötzlich sehr traurig.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach meiner Mutter", sagte sie leise.

Jarod legte den Kopf schief und blickte sie durchdringend an. Sie suchte ihre Mutter?

„Wissen sie, als kleines Kind wurde ich von ihr getrennt", setzte Charleen nach.

Das kann doch nicht wahr sein , dachte Jarod entgeistert. War er hier auf einen Seelenpartner getroffen?

„Sie... sie wurden von ihrer Mutter getrennt?"wiederholte Jarod heiser.

„Wissen sie, es ist mir etwas unangenehm darüber zu sprechen."

Sie wirkte so verletzlich und Jarod konnte ihren Schmerz nachempfinden.

„Das braucht ihnen nicht unangenehm zu sein. Es hört sich jetzt vielleicht etwas merkwürdig an, aber ich wurde als Kind ebenfalls von meiner Mutter getrennt und bin auch auf der Suche nach ihr."Er hielt inne und musste grinsen. „Das ist vielleicht ein Zufall."

„Wirklich?" Charleen blickte ihn ungläubig an. „Das sagen sie doch jetzt nur so, um mir Mut zu machen, oder?"

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Erzählen sie mir ihre Geschichte. Bitte." Jarod war schon sehr gespannt.

„Meine Eltern haben sich früh scheiden lassen und meine Mutter bekam das Sorgerecht. Mein Vater hat das aber nicht verkraftet und mich entführt. Da war ich etwa zwei Jahre alt. Als ich größer wurde erzählte er mir, meine Mutter wäre bei der Geburt gestorben. Jarod, ich habe das mein ganzes Leben lang geglaubt. Habe mein ganzes Leben lang mit einer Lüge gelebt."In Charleens Augen sammelten sich Tränen.

Jarod nahm die Hand der Frau und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich kann sie sehr gut verstehen."

„Mein Vater ist vor ein paar Monaten gestorben und in seinen Sachen habe ich Bilder von meiner Mutter und mir gefunden. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass sie lebt. Und jetzt versuche ich sie schon seit Monaten zu finden. Ich bin...", ihre Stimme zitterte, „ich bin jetzt ganz alleine und sie ist meine einzige Hoffnung."

Jarod konnte nicht anders. Er beugte sich vor und nahm Charleen in den Arm. „Ich verspreche ihnen, wir finden ihre Mutter. Und so lange bin ich ihre Familie."

**18. Mai, 16:45 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Miss Parkers Haus**

„Warum treffen wir uns hier, Miss Parker?"wollte Sydney wissen.

„Hier gibt es keine Kameras und keine Wanzen. Ich überprüfe das regelmäßig", gab die Frau zurück. „Lyle hat behauptet, es hätte nie eine Miss Clark gegeben und von dem Bild will er auch nichts wissen."

„Das könnte sein", mischte sich Broots ein. „Ich habe alle Reiseberichte überprüft. Niemand von den Sweepern war in New Orleans."

„Er könnte telefonisch jemanden angeheuert haben", gab Miss Parker zu bedenken.

„Üblicherweise verlässt sich Mr. Lyle aber nicht auf Fremde", warf Sydney ein.

„Außerdem habe ich auch sämtliche Telefonate von Lyle gecheckt."

„Warum wundere ich mich gar nicht darüber, dass sie an Lyles Telefongespräche, von seiner extra gesicherten Leitung, herankommen sind", grinste Miss Parker gemein.

„Es gab keine Telefonate nach New Orleans, aber etliche nach Baltimore." Broots überging die Aussage seiner Chefin, nahm sie aber gerne als Kompliment an.

„Lassen sie mich raten. Gehört dieser Anschluss in Baltimore vielleicht einer dunkelhaarigen, langbeinigen Doppelgängerin?"

„So... ähnlich", druckste Broots herum.

„Broots, sie schauen wieder wie ein Pudel, der zum Kastrieren geschickt wird."

„Der Anschluss ist gemeldet auf den Namen.... Miss Parker."

„Sie kopiert also nicht nur mein Aussehen, meine Kleidung und meinen Beruf. Jetzt stiehlt sie mir auch noch meinen Namen. Ich glaube, wir werden eine kleine Reise nach Baltimore unternehmen und mal sehen, wie diese Dame so lebt. Broots, satteln sie die Pferde."

**18. Mai, 0:45 Uhr Philadelphia Zeit, Philadelphia**

Nur selten hatte Jarod gleich beim ersten Treffen mit einem fremden Menschen so viel über sich selbst erzählt. Aber mit Charleen verband ihn weit mehr, als nur die äußere Anziehungskraft, die er für sie empfand.

Ja, sie hatte tatsächlich eine starke sexuelle Anziehung auf ihn, wie er sie bisher nur bei einer gewissen alten Bekannten aus Delaware gefühlt hatte, obwohl er das selbst nach tagelangem Aufenthalt in Lyles Händen nicht zugegeben hätte. Dafür war diese „Beziehung"zu kompliziert.

Aber hier war eine Frau die nicht nur im äußeren seinem Geschmack entsprach, sie hatte außerdem ein großes Herz und noch dazu ein ähnliches Schicksal wie er hinter sich. Sie verstanden sich einfach großartig und der Gesprächsstoff ging ihnen auf dem kompletten Flug nicht aus.

Jarod schämte sich ein bisschen dafür, dass er mehr in ihr sah als nur die nette Dame, der er helfen wollte. Aber er konnte nichts gegen seine Gefühle machen.

Sie bestiegen gemeinsam ein Taxi. Charleen hatte bereits vor ihrem Abflug ein Hotelzimmer gebucht, von dem aus sie ihre Recherchen nach ihrer Mutter starten wollte. Jarod hatte vorgeschlagen, sich ein Zimmer im gleichen Hotel zu nehmen und ihr bei der Suche zu helfen.

Bei der Rezeption gab es allerdings ein kleines Problem.

„Es tut mit leid, Sir. Wir sind leider komplett ausgebucht. Erst am nächsten Donnerstag wird wieder ein Zimmer frei."

Jarods Gesicht verzog sich ärgerlich.

„Das ist doch kein Problem", winkte Charleen ab. „Ich habe ein Doppelzimmer gebucht und die paar Tage können sie doch auch bei mir schlafen."

„Ich ... äh", stotterte Jarod und fühlte wie sein Gesicht ganz heiß wurde. Das nennt man wohl „rot werden" , dachte er.

„Wirklich. Das ist kein Problem. Die Zimmer haben hier alle Einzelbetten und ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie das Angebot annehmen."

Jarod nickte etwas geniert lächelnd. Er kam sich wie ein alberner Schuljunge vor. Aber hatte er nicht das Recht dazu? In seinem Alter hatte er erst drei sexuelle Kontakte zum anderen Geschlecht gehabt.

Mit Nia war er nur ein paar Tage zusammen gewesen. Bei ihr hatte er zum ersten mal gespürt, wie schön die körperliche Nähe zu einem anderen Menschen sein konnte. Leider musste er sie damals schnell verlassen, weil das Centre natürlich dicht auf seinen Fersen gewesen war. Er hatte sie nie wieder gesehen.

Zoe war auch etwas ganz besonderes gewesen. Ihre Lebenslust konnte man nur als ansteckend bezeichnen. Allerdings war es auch die Lebenslust, die Zoe in die Welt hinaus trieb. Nie wäre er auf den Gedanken gekommen sie zu einem Leben auf der Flucht zu drängen und es war auch niemals im Gespräch gewesen.

Blieb noch Rachel. Ihre Art, ihr Humor und ihre außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten gepaart mit einem attraktiven Äußeren reichten nur zu einem Seitensprung, wie man das umgangssprachlich nannte. Er war nun mal ein Mann und Rachel hatte ihr sexuelles Interesse von Anfang an nicht verbergen können. Aber das war es auch letztlich nur gewesen - ein sexuelles Abenteuer.

Bei Charleen war alles anders. War es Liebe? Konnte man hier von der Liebe auf den ersten Blick sprechen? Was war es, was sie so anziehend machte?

„Jarod? Kommen sie?"

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und trottete brav hinter ihr her.

**19. Mai, 23:15 Uhr**

**Flughafen Baltimore**

Broots´ Organisationstalent war es zu verdanken, dass auf dem Flughafen in Baltimore bereits ein Leihwagen stand. Miss Parker hatte nämlich nicht einen Wagen von der dortigen Centre Außenstelle benutzen wollen, denn ihr Trip sollte möglichst nicht vom Centre entdeckt werden. Daher waren sie auch mit einem Privatflugzeug hergekommen und hatten auf den üblichen Centre Komfort verzichtet.

„Wir können froh sein, dass wir noch leben", murrte Miss Parker, denn der Flug hatte wirklich einige ihrer Nerven gekostet.

„So kurzfristig konnte ich nichts anderes bekommen", verteidigte sich Broots etwas beleidigt.

„Immerhin sind wir angekommen", unterstütze Sydney ihn gähnend.

„Ja, ja schon gut. Haben sie die Adresse?"

Eine halbe Stunde später standen Parker, Broots und Sydney vor dem Haus dass, wie der Telefonanschluß, ebenfalls auf eine Miss Parker angemeldet war. Es war kein Licht durch die Fenster zu sehen.

„Was wollen sie ihr eigentlich sagen?"fragte Sydney.

„Wie kommen sie darauf, dass ich mit ihr sprechen will?"Miss Parker drückte auf die Klingel und wartete einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie noch einmal darauf drückte.

„Die verschwundene Prinzessin ist wohl nicht in ihrem Schloss", meinte Miss Parker. Sie war nicht gerade ungeschickt, was das Einbrechen in Häuser betraf. Ohne große Probleme knackte sie das Türschloss.

„Und wenn sie doch da ist?"flüsterte Broots ängstlich.

„Dann werden wir ihr eine nette Überraschung bereiten", zischte Parker ungerührt zurück.

Es war totenstill im Haus. Sydney hatte vorgeschlagen bis zum nächsten Morgen zu warten, aber Parker hatte keine Sekunde mehr Geduld gehabt.

Die Taschenlampe leuchtete ihnen den Weg durch das Haus und Miss Parker merkte es als erste, bevor Sydney es dann leise aussprach.

„Kann es sein, dass es hier genau so aussieht, wie bei ihnen zu Hause?"

Das waren nicht nur einige zufällige Ähnlichkeiten. Sämtliche Einrichtungsgegenstände glichen wie ein Haar, denen in Miss Parkers Haus in Delaware.

„Das ist so gruselig", zitterte Broots´ Stimme.

„Sie bleiben hier. Ich sehe nach, ob sie vielleicht doch im Schlafzimmer ist", flüsterte Parker.

„Woher wollen sie wissen, wo das Schlafzimmer ist?"fragte Broots.

Miss Parkers genervter Blick gab ihm die Antwort und dann verstand auch er es. „Oh.. äh... ja, alles gleich, klar."

Wenige Sekunden später ging plötzlich das Licht an.

Broots schrie erschrocken auf und dann sahen sie Miss Parker im Licht stehen.

„Regen sie sich wieder ab, sie Held. Barbie ist nicht da."Miss Parker knipste die Taschenlampe aus und sah sich mit großen Augen um.

„Bin ich hier in der Twillight Zone?"Ihr Blick schweifte durch das Zimmer und blieb an einem Gegenstand hängen. „Mein Gott." Mit bleichem Gesicht ging sie auf die Kommode zu, die an der gleichen Stelle stand, wie in ihrem Haus. Darauf standen sogar die gleichen Bilder. Mit zitternder Hand nahm Miss Parker den Bilderrahmen hoch. Das Foto zeigte sie und Thomas.

**19. Mai, 6:15 Uhr**

**Philadelphia, Hotel Royal, Zimmer 1050**

Während Charleen noch schlief, stellte Jarod bereits einige Nachforschungen an.

Charleen war vor neunundzwanzig Jahren von ihrer Mutter als vermisst gemeldet worden und gegen ihren Vater George lief seit damals eine Strafanzeige. George hatte einen neuen Familiennamen angenommen und war auf die andere Seite von Amerika gezogen. Vor drei Monaten war er in San Francisco an Krebs gestorben.

Jarod hatte Charleens Angaben nicht überprüfen wollen, sondern hoffte irgendeinen Hinweis auf ihre Mutter zu erhalten. Aber es war fast genauso schwierig, wie die Suche nach seiner eigenen Mutter. Auf der Rückseite eines der Bilder hatte eine Adresse von Philadelphia gestanden, aber unter der Adresse lebte schon lange eine andere Familie.

Jarod kannte die Sehnsucht, die in Charleens Herz wütete. Suchte er doch selber schon verzweifelt seit Jahren nach seiner Mutter.

Er drehte sich leicht nach links, um ihr beim Schlafen zuzusehen. Sie lag so friedlich da und ihre dunklen Haare umspielten sanft ihr Gesicht.

Die Ähnlichkeit war wirklich verblüffend, aber immer weniger verglich Jarod sie mit Miss Parker. Mehr und mehr sah er nur noch Charleen vor sich. Sie hatte nichts von der aufgesetzten Härte Miss Parkers. Die beiden teilten sich zwar die gleiche Verletzlichkeit, aber da wo Miss Parker ihre liebevollen Gefühle versteckte, ließ Charleen sie ganz offen zu. Genau so hätte es sich Jarod bei Miss Parker gewünscht.

Er verwarf schnell den Gedanken und wandte sich wieder seinen Recherchen zu.

„Guten Morgen. Lange haben sie ja nicht geschlafen."

Jarod drehte sich um und blickte in die glitzernden Augen von Charleen. Wie konnte man nur am frühen morgen schon so sexy aussehen.

„Ich schlafe nie lange."

„Sie schlafen scheinbar überhaupt nicht", verbesserte ihn Charleen und spielte damit auf Jarods unruhigen Schlaf an.

„Ich bin nicht gerade der ideale Zimmerpartner", entschuldigte sich Jarod.

Charleen stand auf und kam zu ihm. Sie trug nur ein kurzes Negligee und ihre gebräunte Haut war ein weiterer Gegensatz zu Miss Parkers blassem Teint. Sie stellte sich direkt vor ihn, ging in die Knie und schaute ihn von unten tief in die Augen.

Jarod schluckte heftig und spürte ein leichtes Ziehen in seiner Leistengegend.

„Sie haben mir gestern nicht alles erzählt, was in diesem Centre passiert ist, oder?"

Jarod schüttelte langsam mit dem Kopf und bemerkte, dass sein Mund offen stand. Was war nur los mit ihm?

„Ich war völlig offen zu ihnen und sie können auch ganz offen zu mir sein", hauchte Charleen und legte ihre Hand auf sein Knie.

„Ich...äh....", stotterte Jarod und hatte plötzlich einen ganz trockenen Mund. Seine Zunge klebte an seinem Gaumen. Sein Kopf war leer und er bekam kein Wort raus.

Dann stand sie hastig auf. „Ich möchte sie natürlich zu nichts drängen. Ich werde jetzt erst mal unter die Dusche hüpfen und dann sollten wir frühstücken, okay?"

Wieder nickte Jarod nur, da seine Stimme immer noch irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf versteckt war. War er ihr jetzt schon vollkommen verfallen? Er hatte darüber gelesen, aber nie daran geglaubt, selbst einmal einer dieser liebenswerten Trottel zu sein.

**19. Mai, 6:35 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Lyles Büro**

Miss Parker stand Schmiere, während Broots in Lyles Büro herumschnüffelte.

Sie wusste, dass er frühestens um 9 Uhr im Büro auftauchte. Trotzdem wollte sie kein Risiko eingehen.

Da Lyle dummerweise keinen fest installierten Computer in seinem Büro benutzte, war es immer schwierig brauchbare Informationen bei ihm zu finden.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Broots schlüpfte wieder heraus. In seiner Hand hatte er einen Umschlag, den ihm Miss Parker sofort aus der Hand riss. Allerdings wollte sie ihn nicht hier auf dem Gang öffnen und lief mit schnellen Schritten zum Fahrstuhl.

„Miss Parker, kann ich jetzt schlafen gehen?"Broots gähnte demonstrativ. Es war ein anstrengender und sehr langer Tag gewesen.

„Broots, sie werden so lange nicht mehr schlafen, bis ich endlich weiß, was hier gespielt wird. Nehmen sie sich noch mal alle Daten vor, die zu Lyles Laptop gewandert sind."

„Aber..." versuchte Broots es noch einmal.

„Machen sie schon", herrschte Miss Parker ihn an. Dann besann sie sich noch einmal. „Broots übrigens, gut gemacht", setzte sie ein kleines Lob hinterher, denn er hatte wirklich in den letzten Stunden gute Arbeit geleistet.

Broots lächelte schief. Ein Lob konnte ihn auch nicht mehr lange wach halten. Aber natürlich trottet er brav in Richtung seines Computers.

Miss Parker verschwand in ihrem Büro und leerte den Umschlag aus. Er enthielt jede Menge Belege, die Lyle wohl für seine nächste Spesenrechnung gesammelt hatte. Es waren Rechnungen von Möbelhäusern und einzelne Rechnungen verschiedener Einrichtungsgegenstände. Einige der Geschäfte kannte sie, weil sie dort selbst Möbelstücke gekauft hatte. Warum hatte Lyle das gemacht? Und wie war er nur an die Bilder gekommen? Er musste sie aus ihrem Haus genommen und kopiert haben. Dieses Schwein war in ihrem Haus gewesen! In ihr kochte es. Hoffentlich war es bald neun Uhr. Sie hatte einige neue Fragen für ihren Bruder.

**19. Mai, 7:15 Uhr**

**Philadelphia**, **Hotel Royal**

"Und, haben sie etwas gefunden?"Charleen biss in ein mit Honig bestrichenes Brötchen.

„Leider noch nichts. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass sie wirklich hier ist. Es tut mir leid. So eine Suche ist nicht einfach."Jarod hatte auf seinem Teller jede Menge Doughnuts und belgische Waffeln aufgetürmt.

„Mit ihnen zusammen wird die Wartezeit, bis wir etwas finden, ein Vergnügen werden. Da bin ich mir sicher", sagte sie lächelnd. Dann blickte sie belustigt auf Jarods Teller. „Sie schlafen zwar nicht viel, dafür haben sie aber einen gesunden Appetit."

Jarod lächelte. „Ich hole nur nach, was ich jahrelang verpasst habe."

„War wohl kein Vergnügungspark, das Centre. Waren sie eigentlich schon mal in Philadelphia?"

„Nein, aber ich bin hier ganz in der Nähe aufgewachsen", gab Jarod zurück und dachte mit einem Frösteln an Delaware. Wie hatte er sich nur für Philadelphia entscheiden können? Aber es war gut so, sonst hätte er Charleen wohl nie kennen gelernt.

„Dann sollten wir uns die Stadt ein wenig ansehen. Eine kleine Sightseeing Tour unternehmen."

„Sightseeing?"

„Ja, das macht man so, wenn man in eine neue Stadt kommt."

„Dafür hatte ich bisher wenig Zeit", sagte Jarod. „Aber wollen wir nicht erst noch etwas arbeiten?"

„Ich bin für erst das Vergnügen und dann die Arbeit´. Es war gestern ein langer Flug und wir sollten uns erst etwas die Beine vertreten."

**19. Mai, 8:35 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Miss Parkers Büro**

Miss Parker war in ihrem Schreibtischstuhl eingenickt und schreckte auf, als es an die Tür klopfte.

Broots kam nach ihrer Aufforderung herein.

„Miss Parker, ich habe etwas gefunden."

Er legte ihr einen Computerausdruck auf den Tisch und sie erkannte sofort, um was es sich handelte.

„Der Anruf von Jarod. An den habe ich nicht mehr gedacht. Er war total betrunken gewesen, als er anrief."

Auf dem Blatt war der genaue Wortlaut von Jarod, Sydney und ihr notiert. Wieder einmal ein Beweis dafür, dass nichts unentdeckt im Centre blieb.

„Das ist aber nicht alles", sagte Broots mit bebender Stimmer. „Wie alle Anrufe, in denen gewisse Schlüsselworte auftauchen, wurde auch dieser sofort zurück verfolgt."

„Ja, ja. Aber Jarod benutzt ja immer eine sichere Telefonleitung. Das wissen wir ja bereits."

„Eben nicht", warf Broots aufgeregt ein. „Dieses mal nicht. Sie sagten doch, er wäre betrunken gewesen. Er hat wahrscheinlich in seinem Zustand aus einer Laune heraus angerufen und dieser Anruf war von einem registrierten Mobiltelefon ohne Absicherung."

Miss Parker riss die Augen auf, als ihr klar wurde, was das bedeutete.

„Wir wissen also wem das Telefon gehört und der Anruf konnte zurück verfolgt werden", bestätigte Broots nickend das, was Miss Parker dachte.

„Lyle wusste also schon vorgestern Mittag wo Jarod ist. Und wo ist er?" Das ganze Blut wich aus Miss Parkers Gesicht, weil sich in ihrem Kopf einige Ideen zu dem Vorgang bildeten.

„San Francisco. Er hat aus San Francisco angerufen. Und dabei hat er das Telefon von einem gewissen Argyle benutzt. Er hatte ein Zimmer im Hotel Californian und dort war auch ein Jarod Monkey gemeldet."

„Aber Lyle saß gestern seelenruhig in seinem Büro. Warum ist er nicht gleich nach San Francisco geflogen?"

„Tatsache ist, der Centre Jet ist am 17. Mai um 18 Uhr laut Flugplan nach San Francisco gestartet."

„Und die Passagierliste?"

„Nur eine einzige Person", machte es Broots spannend.

„Miss Tunichtgut", schloss Miss Parker tonlos.

„Und gestern Mittag landete der Jet wieder hier. Ohne Passagiere."

„Plötzlich wird es ganz hell."Miss Parkers Herz klopfte ein paar Takte schneller und sie fragte sich warum sie so ein unangenehmes Grummeln im Bauch spürte.

**19. Mai, 9:15 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Mr. Lyles Büro**

Mr. Lyle legte zufrieden lächelnd den Telefonhörer auf. Der Tag fing perfekt an. Alles lief genau so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es war zwar nicht sein eigener Plan gewesen, sondern der von einem seiner kleinen Projekte in Afrika, aber das machte nichts. Niemand würde das je erfahren. Nicht nur Jarod würde er dem Triumvirat präsentieren, sondern auch noch etwas anderes, was man sich dort schon lange wünschte.

Er öffnete die Schublade seines Schreibtisches und ließ darin ein Mobiltelefon verschwinden. Sein Projekt hatte wirklich an alles gedacht.

„Lyle!"

Wie immer hielt es Miss Parker nicht für nötig an die Tür zu klopfen. An ihrem Gesicht konnte Lyle schon ablesen, dass ihr kleiner Trip nach Baltimore für ihn erfolgreich gewesen war.

„Guten Morgen Schwesterherz. Sie sehen furchtbar aus. Haben sie nicht gut geschlafen?"

„Sagen sie es mir", gab Miss Parker wütend zurück. „Haben sie im ernst geglaubt, ich würde das nicht herausfinden? Aber sagen sie mir eins, warum die Sache mit dem Haus?"

Lyle stand auf, lief um den Tisch herum und setzte sich auf die Kante. Damit stand die Frau genau vor ihm. Vielleicht hoffte er, dass sie wieder eines ihrer kleinen Machtspielchen an ihm ausprobierte.

„Sie sind wie ein Bluthund und kommen hinter alles. Finden sie es doch heraus."

„Um an die Bilder zu kommen, müssen sie in meinem Haus gewesen sein."Miss Parkers Hand schnellte nach vorne, dann besann sie sich aber eines besseren. Sie wusste ja, dass ihm so etwas gefiel und wollte ihm nicht auch noch diese Genugtuung gönnen.

„Wenn sie noch einmal in mein Haus einbrechen, werde ich auch bei ihnen etwas brechen."

„Oh, ich zittere schon", lächelte Lyle und versuchte ihre Wut damit auf die Spitze zu treiben. „Aber leider weiß ich immer noch nicht wovon sie sprechen. Sie sollten sich mal wieder ausschlafen."

„Diese kleine Schlange, ist sie jetzt bei Jarod? Wo ist er?"Miss Parker ließ sich nicht auf Lyles Spielchen ein.

„Wir sollten Jarod auch einmal ein paar schöne Tage gönnen, finden sie nicht? Und sie Parker, würden da nur stören." Lyle grinste anzüglich. „Jarod wird nichts vermissen. Oder hat er hier schon wieder angerufen?"

Jetzt wurde es für Miss Parker doch zu viel. Er hatte sie an einer sehr empfindlichen Stelle getroffen. Sie nahm sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung einen Brieföffner vom Tisch und hielt ihn Lyle an die Kehle.

„Wenn das Abschlachten von Menschen nicht schon ihr Geschäft wäre, würde ich sofort die Branche wechseln."Ihre Augen funkelten ihn böse an und sie drückte die Spitze des Brieföffners fester an seinen Hals. Ein kleines Rinnsal Blut lief Lyle den Hals herunter und tropfte auf seinen teuren Anzug. Schließlich machte Miss Parker einen Schritt zurück und feuerte den Brieföffner durch das Büro.

Lyle blickte auf seinen beschmutzten Anzug und dann wieder zu Miss Parker, die bereits den Rückzug angetreten war.

„Die Reinigungskosten gehen aber auf ihr Spesenkonto."

**19. Mai, 18:26 Uhr**

**Philadelphia, Hotel Royal, Zimmer 1050**

Jarod hatte den ausgelassensten und fröhlichsten Tag seit Monaten erlebt. Sie hatten sich die wichtigsten Plätze in Philadelphia ansehen wollen und nach Charleens Meinung waren das alles Orte, wo nicht die üblichen Touristenmassen anzutreffen waren.

Sie hatten sehr viel gelacht und auch einige stille Stunden verlebt, in denen Jarod ihr mehr erzählte, als jemals einem anderen Menschen.

Jetzt war Charleen im Badezimmer. Sie zog sich um, denn sie wollten Essen gehen.

Jarod nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich ein paar Tipps bei Sydney zu holen, denn er wollte in dieser Angelegenheit keine Fehler machen. Er wählte Sydney Mobilfunknummer und wartete einen Moment. Niemand nahm den Hörer ab.

**19. Mai, 18:27 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Mr. Lyles Büro**

In Lyles Büro war es dunkel und leise. Nur ein dumpfes Klingeln aus Lyles Schreibtisch durchbrach die Ruhe. Es klingelte eine ganze Zeit lang, bis es wieder still im Büro wurde.

**19. Mai, 18:30 Uhr**

**Philadelphia, Hotel Royal, Zimmer 1050**

Jarod drückte das Gespräch weg. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass Sydney nicht ans Telefon ging. Bisher war er immer für ihn da gewesen, wenn er ihn gebraucht hatte. Dieses Mobiltelefon war auch die einzige Verbindung zu Sydney, die vom Centre nicht abgehört werden konnte. Dafür hatte Jarod schon vor Jahren gesorgt. Und sein Intimleben wollte er auf keinen Fall irgendwo auf einem Datenband gespeichert wissen. Womöglich würde Miss Parker eines Tages die Aufnahme hören. Dann musste er eben selbst herausfinden, wie man am besten so eine Geschichte weiterführte.

Charleen kam aus dem Badezimmer und sah einfach umwerfend aus. Jarod starrte sie fasziniert an.

„W...wow!" brachte er nur tonlos heraus.

Das Dekolletee ihres eng anliegenden Kleides offenbarte mehr, als es verhüllte. Ihre Haare umspielten sanft die nackten Schultern. Und ihre langen Beine steckte in Hochhackigen Schuhen, wie er sie bisher nur bei Miss Parker gesehen hatte.

Sie drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. „Es scheint dir zu gefallen."Im Laufe des Tages waren sie sich sehr viel näher gekommen und ihr Umgangston war um einiges vertrauter geworden.

„Das ist noch untertrieben", grinste er.

Sie kam auf ihn zu und schlang plötzlich ihre Arme um ihn. Jarod schluckte heftig, als er ihren festen Busen auf seiner Brust spürte.

„Jarod, ich bin so froh, dass wir uns kennen gelernt haben."Sie ging mit dem Kopf zurück, so dass sie ihm in die Augen schauen konnte, löste aber nicht die Umarmung.

Jarods Kopf kam langsam auf sie zu. In Gedanken simulierte er, wie wohl ihr Mund schmecken und sich ihre weichen Lippen anfühlen würden. Doch da ließ sie ihn plötzlich los.

„Ich habe einen Bärenhunger", lachte sie ungezwungen und tanzte zweimal im Kreis herum, so als hätte sie gar nicht bemerkt, dass Jarod sie küssen gewollt hatte.

„Ja, ich auch", sagte er, klang aber eher enttäuscht, als wirklich hungrig.

Seine Sehnsucht nach einer Berührung mit ihr, war jetzt noch mehr gewachsen. Und er fühlte ein Verlangen in sich, wie er es noch nie gespürt hatte.

**19. Mai, 21:05 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Miss Parkers Haus**

In Miss Parkers Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken wild herum. Verdammter Jarod. Warum hatte er sie auch so oft angerufen. Da musste sich ja jeder ein Bild davon machen können, warum er das tat. Sie war wütend darüber, was Lyle gesagt hatte. Noch war ihr nicht ganz klar warum er den Wundeknaben nicht schon längst ins Centre gebracht hatte. Offensichtlich wusste er doch schließlich, wo der sich aufhielt. Und eine milde Tat war das letzte was Lyle für Jarod machen würde. Dafür hasste er ihn viel zu sehr, was er schon oft genug bewiesen hatte. Warum dann?

War es möglich, dass sich Jarod in diese Frau verliebte?

Was geht es dich an , schimpfte sich Miss Parker. Der Freak kann doch machen was er will 

Aber das konnte er offensichtlich nicht. Miss Parker erinnerte sich noch an den Anruf von Jarod bei Sydney, als er zum ersten mal Interesse an einer Frau gezeigt hatte. Miss Parker hatte diese Frau danach gesehen. Sie war eine dunkelhaarige Schönheit gewesen und an Parker hatte etwas genagt, was sie weit von sich gestoßen hatte. Warum war sie damals so wütend über den Anruf von Jarod gewesen? So außer sich, über die Gefühle, die er für diese Frau beschrieben hatte.

Sie kannte die Antwort, wollte sie sich aber nicht eingestehen.

Jarod gehörte ihr. Bereits seit dem Tag, an dem sie ihm seinen ersten Kuss gegeben hatte. Er war auch der einzige im Centre, bis auf ihren Vater, der ihren Vornamen kannte. Sie rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er den niemals gegen sie verwendet hatte.

Außerdem war er es gewesen, der eine Beziehung mit Thomas ermöglicht hatte. Uneigennützig, weil er nur wollte, dass sie selbst glücklich wurde.

Er war ein attraktiver, gebildeter Mann. Warum hatte er nicht schon längst eine Beziehung angefangen. Wie sollte er , fragte sie sich aufgebracht. Er war ständig auf der Flucht und welche Frau würde das schon mitmachen.

Vielleicht hatte er aber auch schon die Frau gefunden, die er wollte. Miss Parker war froh, dass niemand ihre Gedanken lesen konnte. Liebte er das kleine Mädchen, dass er gekannt hatte? Seine einzige Freundin im Centre?

Empfand er wirklich etwas für sie? Und was war es dann, was er an ihr mochte?

Sie war die Tochter von dem Mann, der ihn jahrelang wie ein Tier eingesperrt hatte. Sie war seit Jahren seine Verfolgerin, die ihm das Leben schwer machte. Sie war...

Miss Parker schluckte schwer und schüttelte dann heftig ihren Kopf. Jarod war ein Genie. Er würde ganz schnell hintern diesen Schwindel kommen. Dessen war sie sich hundert prozentig sicher.

**19. Mai, 21:17 Uhr**

**Philadelphia, Hotel Royal, Zimmer 1050**

Das Abendessen war sehr romantisch gewesen. Die Kerzen brannten und verbreiteten eine angenehme Atmosphäre. Sie hatten nicht ein Satz über die Vergangenheit verloren. Zeitweise saßen sie nur still da und blickten sich tief in die Augen. Sie brauchten keine Worte. Ein erotisches Knistern lag in der Luft und als Jarod plötzlich einen Fuß an seinem Bein spürte, war er sich sicher, dass auch sie etwas für ihn empfand.

Als sie mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben fuhren, musste sich Jarod sehr zusammenreißen. Im Kopf spielte er einige alte Simulationen durch, um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Sie öffnete die Tür des Hotelzimmers und ging vor ihm hinein. Er trottete ihr nach, schloss die Tür und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Seine Knie waren weich und in seinem Kopf schien er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr bilden zu können.

Sie ließ ihre Tasche aufs Bett fallen und stieg aus den unbequemen Schuhen.

„Das war ein sehr netter Abend", hauchte sie, während sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Hm", bestätigte Jarod einsilbig und ließ seine Augen über ihren Körper gleiten.

„Was können wir tun, damit der Tag perfekt wird?"Charleen lief auf ihn zu, lehnte sich mit einem Arm gegen die Tür und fuhr Jarod mit der anderen Hand sanft durchs Haar.

Reiß dich zusammen , herrschte sich Jarod an. Das ist nicht das erste mal. Denk daran, was Zoe dir alles bei gebracht hat. Cool bleiben. Genieße den Moment. Aber all das, dämpfte seine aufsteigende Nervosität kein bisschen.

Charleen näherte sich langsam seinem Gesicht. Verlangend presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine. Ihre Zunge bahnte sich einen Weg in seinen Mund und erforschte vorsichtig das unbekannte Gebiet.

Jarod spürte wie seine vorher schon sehr eng gewordene Hose, plötzlich viel zu klein für ihn wurde. Auch Charleen war das nicht entgangen. Ihre Hand fuhr sanft über seinen Brustkorb und landete schließlich in der Mitte seines Hosenschlitzes.

Jarod gluckste auf und traute sich endlich auch aktiv zu werden. Seine Hände berührten leicht zitternd ihre festen Bürste und streichelten sachte über die steil aufgestellten Brustwarzen.

Charleen streifte ihm sein Jackett herunter und öffnete langsam Knopf für Knopf sein Hemd.

Ihr Kleid hatte hinten einen Reisverschluss, den Jarod geschickt nach unten zog. Sofort glitt das Kleid ihren Körper herunter und sie stand in BH und Unterhosen vor ihm.

Inzwischen hatte sie alle Knöpfe geöffnet und streifte Jarods Hemd herunter. Liebevoll graulte sie ihm seine Brust und ihre Münder trafen sich wieder zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Jarods Verlangen war jetzt am Höhepunkt angelangt. Zu lange hatte er sich beherrschen müssen und viel zu lange war es her, seit er zum letzten mal mit einer Frau zusammen gewesen war.

Er richtete sich von der Tür auf und drängte Charleen fordernd zum Bett hin. Noch während er sie sanft nach unten drückte, hatte sie im schnell den Knopf der Hose geöffnet. Mit dem Aufmachen von BH´s hatte Jarod nicht so viel Erfahrung und mühte sich sichtlich ab, ihn zu öffnen.

„Vorne", sagte Charleen lächelnd und öffnete den BH mit einem Griff.

Jarod streifte ihn herunter und streichelte über ihre Brüste. Er sah so aus, als wollte er sie ganz genau erforschen und für immer in seinem Gedächtnis speichern.

„Es gibt noch mehr zu entdecken", kicherte Charleen, löste sich aus seinen Armen und streifte die Unterhose herunter.

Jetzt galt Jarods ganzes Interesse den neu entblößten Geheimnissen. Er ging in die Knie und streichelte wissbegierig über ihren schwarzen Flaum.

„Es schmeckt auch sehr gut", sagte Charleen auffordernd und Jarod blickte sie entgeistert an.

Ohne im weiteres zu erklären richtete sich die Frau auf und drängte jetzt Jarod zurück aufs Bett. Sie zog ihm die Unterhose herunter und streichelte über seinen erigierten Penis. Er stöhnte auf und wollte schon wieder nach oben kommen, aber sie stieß ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zurück.

„Schließ die Augen, genieße und lerne."

Jarod folgte ihren Anweisungen und fühlte im nächsten Moment etwas warmes und feuchtes über seinem Glied. Neugierig blinzelte er und sah, wie Charleens Zunge begierig seine Eichel verwöhnte. Es ist wohl wie einen Lolli lutschen , dachte Jarod grinsend und schloss wieder die Augen. Er ließ seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf und ein lauter werdendes Stöhnen zeigte Charleen, dass diese neue Erfahrung Jarod sehr viel Spaß machte.

Er fühlte wie er kurz davor war, alles los zu lassen, als Charleen die wohltuende Behandlung unterbrach.

„Verstanden?" fragte sie anzüglich und wackelte einladend mit ihrem Po.

Jarod hatte verstanden und sie wechselten die Positionen.

Da er nicht wusste wie fest man diesen Bereich mit der Zunge berühren durfte, schleckte er erst leicht über ihre Scham. Als sie leise stöhnte, wagte er sich weiter vor und er war wirklich ein guter Schüler.

Charleen forderte ihn auf sich wieder auf den Rücken zu legen und jetzt kam auch endlich mal etwas, was auch er kannte. Das war eine von Zoes Lieblingsstellungen gewesen, wie sie es nannte.

Charleen ließ sich langsam auf Jarods Glied sinken und bestimmte Rhythmus und Schnelligkeit. Und sie war sehr gut darin geübt Jarods Orgasmus so lange heraus zu zögern, bis auch sie so weit war.

In einem gemeinsamen Aufbäumen kamen beide zu ihrem Höhepunkt und Charleen ließ sich zufrieden auf Jarods Oberkörper sinken. Mit heißen Küssen bedeckte sie sein Gesicht und knabberte neckisch an seinem Ohr.

„Noch mal?"fragte sie lächelnd, als sie sein neu aufkommendes Verlangen spürte.

Und diese Frage war mehr als überflüssig gewesen.

**20. Mai, 00:47 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Miss Parkers Haus**

Das Telefon klingelte und trotz ihrer großen Müdigkeit war Miss Parker sofort hell wach. Jarod, es musste Jarod sein. Endlich. Sie riss den Hörer herunter und versuchte möglichst gleichgültig und genervt zu klingen. „Was?"

„Miss Parker, oh... sie haben wohl schon geschlafen."

„Broots, wie kommen sie dazu, mich um diese Uhrzeit anzurufen", herrschte Miss Parker ihren Mitarbeiter an.

„Sie haben mir doch gesagt, ich solle erst wieder schlafen, wenn ich etwas herausgefunden habe."Broots Stimme klang beleidigt.

„Sie haben...."Miss Parker konnte kaum glauben, dass Broots ihre Worte so ernst genommen hatte. „Was haben sie heraus gefunden?"

„Sie wissen doch, dass ich es geschafft habe, einen Zugang zu Lyles Telefonleitung zu erhalten."

„Ja, ja und weiter?"Miss Parker setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf.

„Ich habe ein Gespräch von dieser Miss Clark und Mr. Lyle entschlüsselt."

Miss Parker stockte plötzlich. In ihrer Wissbegier hatte sie etwas wichtiges vergessen. „Broots, von welchem Apparat aus rufen sie an?"Sie traute dem Centre keine Sekunde und sie wusste auch ganz genau warum.

„Ähm.. ich bin bei mir zu Hause. Sie glauben doch nicht, dass Lyle mein Telefon abhört?"

Sie hörte die Panik, die in Broots´ Stimme mitklang. „Sie wissen, dass wir uns nie sicher sein können. Kommen sie schnell zu mir herüber."

„Was? Jetzt?"fragte Broots entgeistert.

„Da wir beide schon mal wach sind, können wir uns doch auch zu einem Kaffeekränzchen treffen."

**20. Mai, 01:05 Uhr**

**Philadelphia, Hotel Royal, Zimmer 1050**

Jarod lag erschöpft auf dem Laken und atmete ruhig und zufrieden, als er ein Mobiltelefon klingeln hörte. Charleen, die sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte schreckte auf und fuhr aus dem Bett. Als sie Jarods fragenden Blick sah, sagte sie:

„Das könnte Michael sein. Ein alter Freund. Er hat mir in San Francisco ein bisschen bei meinen Nachforschungen geholfen und es könnte sein, dass er eine Neuigkeit hat.

Statt sich über den späten Anruf zu wundern, nagte in Jarod ein leises neues Gefühl. Er kannte diesen Michael zwar nicht, hoffte aber sofort, dass es ein sechzig jähriger Mann war, der so eine Art Vaterfigur für Charleen war.

Die Frau nahm den Anruf entgegen, nickte ein paar mal ernst und fing dann überschwänglich an zu lachen. „Das ist ja wunderbar. Vielen Dank Michael. Wir sehen uns."Damit legte sie auf. „Er hat eine neue Spur", erklärte sie Jarod. „Bitte lass uns gleich aufbrechen."

„Jetzt?" Jarod verstand nicht, warum sie es so eilig hatte. Selbst wenn sie den Aufenthaltsort ihrer Mutter jetzt wusste, würde die doch sicher nicht mitten in der Nacht von dort wieder verschwinden.

„Bitte, bitte Jarod", flehte sie ihn an. „Ich möchte sie auf keinen Fall verpassen."

Natürlich konnte Jarod ihre Ungeduld verstehen. Immerhin hätte er sicher genau so gehandelt, wenn es um seine Mutter gegangen wäre. Also quälte er sich langsam aus dem Bett und streifte sich ein T-Shirt über.

„Charleen, wie alt ist dieser Michael eigentlich?"

**20. Mai, 01:17 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Miss Parkers Haus**

Es klopfte an der Tür und Miss Parker riss sie ungeduldig auf. Sie hatte ihren Bademantel um und spürte Broots´ interessierten aber auch verschämten Blick auf die leichte Bekleidung.

„Kommen sie schon herein", zischte sie leise. „Wir müssen uns beeilen. Ich will ihn nicht wieder verpassen. Wie weit ist er weg?"

„Mit dem Jet nur eine halbe Stunde", sagte Broots, der sehr stolz auf seine Arbeit war und hoffte, dass Miss Parker es genauso sehen würde.

„Er ist gerade hier um die Ecke und wir drehen Däumchen."Miss Parker schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Hier, ich habe eine Aufzeichnung des Gespräches", sagte Broots lächelnd und drückte den Play-Knopf des Digitalen Aufzeichnungsgerätes.

Frau:Ich bin es.

Lyle: Und, wie sieht es aus?

Frau:Keine Probleme. Die Zielperson ist im Netz gefangen.

Lyle:(fies lachend) Genau wie geplant. Ist es schon vollzogen?

Frau:Nein, aber heute Nacht beginnt die Phase 2.

Lyle:Wunderbar. Gute Arbeit. Wenn der Adler im Nest ist,

verständigen sie mich wieder.

Frau:Der wird landen, verlassen sie sich darauf.

Lyle:(lachend) Ich kann es kaum erwarten.

Die Aufnahme endete damit.

„Dass war ihre Stimme. Diese Kaltschnäuzigkeit würde ich überall heraus hören", sagte Miss Parker besorgt.

„Ich habe den Jet schon klar gemacht."Broots sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Broots, sie sind der Mitarbeiter des Monats. Wo hin geht die Reise?"

„Philadelphia", sagte Broots und lächelte zufrieden.

**20. Mai, 02:45 Uhr**

**Philadelphia, Hotel Royal**

"Sie haben vor etwa einer halben Stunde ausgecheckt."

Miss Parker schaute den Portier entgeistert an. „Vor einer halben Stunde? Das ist doch nicht möglich. Haben sie gesagt, wo sie so spät noch hin wollten?"

„Tut mir leid Ma ám. Darüber haben sie nicht gesprochen"

„Okay, Broots wir fahren zum Flughafen."

Sydney hatten sie für diesen Trip nicht extra wecken wollen, also fuhren sie zu zweit mit dem Taxi zum Flughafen.

„Sie wurde gewarnt. Ihr Telefon wird also doch abgehört. Verdammt!"

Broots schluckte heftig und starrte sie entsetzt an. „Ich... sie....die werden doch Debbie nichts antun?"Immerhin hatte er Lyles Mobiltelefon angezapft und das sah der bestimmt nicht gerne.

„Keine Sorge Broots. Sie haben schon ganz andere Dinge gemacht und bisher haben sie auch nie Ärger deswegen bekommen."

Das beruhigte Broots nicht gerade sehr. Er zappelte nervös auf seinem Sitz herum und wünschte sich schnellstens zurück nach Blue Cove.

**20. Mai, 03:18 Uhr**

**Philadelphia, Flughafen**

Sie kamen am Flughafen an und Miss Parker rannte hastig vor.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie wegfliegen wollen."Ihre Augen suchten hektisch das Gelände ab.

„Wie sollen wir sie hier finden?"jammerte Broots, der kaum hinter Miss Parker her kam. „Wenn sie überhaupt da sind.

Plötzlich entdeckte Miss Parker eine ihr bekannte große Gestalt.

„Ist er.... das ist er!"

Jarod hatte einen Arm um eine brünette Frau gelegt, die eindeutig Miss Möchtegern war. Sie verschwanden gerade in dem Zugang zu einem Flugzeug. Miss Parker rannte hastig darauf zu, wurde aber natürlich von einem lauten Piepen gestoppt. Ihre Waffe.

Sofort waren einige Sicherheitsleute um sie herum und während sie ihren Waffenschein und eine Erklärung hervorkramte, war das Flugzeug gestartet.

„Verdammt! Wir waren so nahe!"

„Der Flug geht nach Winnipeg mit Zwischenstopp Chicago", klärte Broots sie auf.

Im Jet versuchte Broots heraus zu bekommen, für welches Reiseziel Jarod gebucht hatte. Aber in der Passagierliste gab es weder eine Miss Clark noch einen Jarod mit irgendeinem Nachnamen. Für Chicago hatten 25 Passagiere gebucht. Darunter 12 Frauen und 13 Männer.

„Wir fliegen nach Winnipeg", entschied Miss Parker. „Vielleicht haben wir wenigstens ein mal Glück."

Aber auch hier blieb ihnen das Glück versagt.

**03. Juni, 14:35 Uhr**

**Albany, St. George Krankenhaus**

Jarod lief nervös auf und ab. Er wartete auf Charleen, die beim Arzt war. Er hatte ihr zwar angeboten, sie selbst zu untersuchen, aber das hatte sie dankend abgelehnt.

Die zwei schönsten Wochen seines Lebens lagen hinter ihm. Sie hatten Charleens Mutter zwar weder in Chicago, noch hier in Albany finden können. Aber Charleen sprach immer weniger von der Suche. Sie sagte, sie hätte in Jarod ihre neue Familie gefunden und selbst wenn sie ihre Mutter nie treffen sollte, wäre sie so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor.

Und Jarod? Ihm ging es ähnlich. Zum ersten mal in seinem Leben hatte er nicht den Drang weiter zu ziehen und nach seiner Familie zu suchen. Er war verliebt und das über beide Ohren. Das Centre, Miss Parker, seine Vergangenheit, all das war unwichtig geworden. Was zählte waren Charleen und er.

Die Tür zum Arztzimmer öffnete sich und Jarod versuchte in Charleens Gesicht zu lesen, ob alles okay war. Sie lächelte etwas und Jarod atmete erleichtert auf.

„Und?" fragte er.

„Alles okay. Ich habe nur einen kleinen Untermieter, der sich bemerkbar gemacht hat."Sie lächelte.

Jarod verstand nicht gleich was sie meinte. „Oje, ein Parasit?"

Charleen lachte laut und fiel Jarod um den Hals. „Kein Parasit du Dummerchen. Wir bekommen ein Baby."

**03. Juni, 15:35 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Sydneys Büro**

"Es sind jetzt schon über zwei Wochen her, seit wir etwas von Jarod gehört haben. Langsam mache ich mir Sorgen", sagte Sydney mit ernstem Gesicht.

„Ist schon gut Sydney", beruhigte ihn Miss Parker. „Ich verstehe zwar immer noch nicht, warum Lyle unserem Wunderknaben so viele Freiheiten lässt, aber sicherlich hat Jarod im Moment mehr Spaß als wir."

„Ja, aber wenn Lyle weiß wo er ist, wird er früher oder später bei ihm auftauchen. Und sie wissen was Lyle schon mit Jarod alles angestellt hat."

„Wenn er das gewollt hätte, hätte er es schon längst gemacht", warf Miss Parker ein.

Die Tür ging auf und der dritte ihres Teams kam herein.

„Hallo Sydney, Miss Parker. Irgendetwas geht vor. Ich habe eben gehört, dass Lyle vor eine dreiviertel Stunde mit dem Jet weg geflogen ist und er hatte einige Sweeper dabei."

„Er greift zu – jetzt !"sagte Miss Parker tonlos.

**03. Juni, 17:57 Uhr**

**Albany, Mike´s Drugstore**

Charleen hatte Jarod gebeten etwas Eiscreme zu besorgen, denn sie liebte Eis genau so wie er. Er stand vor der riesigen Auswahl und entschied sich von jeder Sorte eine Packung zu nehmen. Man konnte ja nicht wissen, auf was sie gerade Lust hatte.

Dass man mit Eis auch andere lustige Sachen machen konnte, hatte Jarod sehr schnell von Charleen gelernt und musste darüber grinsen, während er die Leckerei bezahlte.

Vater – er wurde Vater. Zum ersten mal seit zwei Wochen verspürte er den Wunsch Sydney anzurufen, um ihm die großartige Nachricht mitzuteilen. Vor allem auch, um seine Freude mit jemandem den er kannte zu teilen. Aber das war natürlich zu gefährlich. Niemand durfte von dem Kind erfahren, denn das Centre würde gewiss alles tun, um es in die Hände zu bekommen.

Er hatte gleich darüber mit Charleen gesprochen und auch darüber, wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte. Sollten sie jetzt gemeinsam auf der Flucht leben? Sollte er Charleen verlassen, um sie uns das Kind zu schützen? Sollte er seine Spielchen mit dem Centre hinter sich lassen, seine Vergangenheit und seine Familie vergessen und in ein anderes Land ziehen?

Charleen sagte zu ihm, er solle eine Portion Eis kaufen, um dann mit einem kühlen Kopf über alles zu sprechen.

**03. Juni, 18:35 Uhr**

**Albany, Sherwood Park**

Sie hatten sich eine kleine Hütte am Waldrand gemietet. Abgeschieden vom Rest der Welt. Bisher hatten sie keinen einzigen Sonnenuntergang verpasst. Abends saßen sie eng aneinander gekuschelt auf der Veranda, hörten den Vögeln beim Abendgesang zu und Charleen hatte Jarod beigebracht, dass ein Sonnenuntergang nicht einfach nur eine Drehung der Sonne zur Erde war, sondern das romantischste, was die Sonne zu bieten hatte. Seither hatte Jarod keinen mehr verpasst. Es war wie im Paradies hier.

Fröhlich schwenkte Jarod die beiden Tüten, die randvoll mit Eis gefüllt waren. Wenn er etwas genauer aufgepasst hätte, wären ihm die frischen neuen Reifenspuren im Waldboden aufgefallen. Aber dafür hatte er im Moment keine Augen. Seinen Gedanken waren auf ganz andere Dinge gerichtet.

Er stieß mit dem Fuß die Tür auf. Charleen saß auf der Couch. Er sah sofort, dass sie geweint hatte. Er ließ die Tüten fallen und hörte eine Waffe, die hinter ihm entsichert wurde. Dann trat ein anderer Sweeper hinter dem Schrank hervor, der eine Waffe auf Charleen gerichtet hatte. Hinter ihm standen zwei Sweeper mit auf ihn gerichteten Pistolen.

„Nein!" sagte er fassungslos.

„Doch", sagte Lyle grinsend und kam aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Wie ich sehe hast du dich hier häuslich nieder gelassen."

Einer der Sweeper hielt einladend ein paar Handschellen in die Luft.

„Du wirst doch keine Schwierigkeiten machen, oder?"Lyle ging zu Charleen und legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter.

Jarod wollte nach vorne preschen, wurde aber sofort von zwei Sweepern festgehalten.

„Du willst doch wohl nicht, dass deiner Freundin hier etwas passiert."

Jarod ließ sich die Handschellen ohne Gegenwehr anlegen. „Lassen sie sie gehen. Sie haben doch das was sie wollten."

„Jarod, Jarod, Jarod."Lyle ging zu ihm hin und schaute ihm abfällig in die Augen. „Ich nehme mir das was ich will und ich bekomme auch immer was ich will. Lass uns jetzt nach Hause gehen."

**03. Juni, 20:40 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Innere Abteilung**

Sie warteten. Im Centre war bereits die Mitteilung angekommen, dass Lyle Jarod gefasst hatte.

Broots war inzwischen nach Hause zu Debbie gegangen. Miss Parker und Sydney saßen sich schweigend gegenüber. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Vor zwei Stunden hatte Miss Parker auch einen Anruf von ihrem Vater erhalten – endlich. Er wollte morgen früh wieder im Centre sein. Und ihr Brüderchen hatte dann ein nettes Willkommensgeschenk für ihn.

Es war bekannt, dass Jarod nicht alleine festgenommen worden war. Miss Parker konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Das große Genie hatte sich täuschen und hintergehen lassen. Warum hatte er den Schwindel nicht aufgedeckt? War er etwa ein normaler triebgesteuerte Mann, der in Gegenwart einer hübschen Frau seinen Verstand verlor?

„Halten sie es für möglich, Sydney, dass Jarod...na ja, dass Jarod sich richtig verliebt hat?"Miss Parker war die Frage etwas peinlich, weil sie nicht wusste, wie Sydney sie auffassen würde.

Sydneys Gesicht drückte keine Überraschung über diese Frage aus. Er kannte seit langem die gegenseitige Anziehungskraft, die seine beiden Schützlinge füreinander hatten. Aber er ließ sich auch jetzt nicht deswegen anmerken. „Warum nicht. Erinnern sie sich noch an den Anruf vor ein paar Jahren. Damals als er Ranger war. Bei dieser Suchaktion auf dem..."

„Ja, ja", winkte Miss Parker genervt ab. Dieses Geschichte wollte sie nun wirklich nicht hören.

„Machen sie sich über irgend etwas Sorgen, Miss Parker?"

Im ersten Moment blickte sie ihn überrascht an. Dann fasste sie sich wieder und sagte: „Ich habe nur die Befürchtung, das Lyle jetzt mit dem kleinen Affenhirn machen kann was er will, wenn er diese Barbie als Druckmittel einsetzt."

„Dann werden wir Jarod wohl die Wahrheit sagen müssen", erwiderte Sydney. „Obwohl das ein weiterer harter Schlag für ihn wird. Wieder hat das Centre ihn betrogen."

Zehn Minuten später informierte sie ein Anruf, dass der Jet gelandet war.

**03. Juni, 20:54 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Flugplatz**

Miss Parker war klar, dass Lyle alles versuchen würde, sie und Sydney von Jarod fern zu halten, wenn er erst einmal im Centre war. Daher beeilten sie sich auf den Flugplatz zu kommen, um sie abzufangen.

Miss Parker wollte diese Frau unbedingt Auge in Auge sehen. Sah sie immer noch so aus wie sie? Und vor allem, hatte Jarod sich jetzt verändert?

Sydney folgte ihr mit schnellen Schritten. Er war wie ein Vater, der sich über die Rückkehr seines Sohnes freute. Es waren schon Monate vergangen, seit er Jarod das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Als sie auf dem Flugplatz ankamen, hatte der Jet gerade die endgültige Landeposition erreicht und die Tür öffnete sich.

Zunächst stiegen zwei Sweeper aus, die sich mit gezückten Waffen rechts und links von der Treppe aufbauten. Lyle schien nichts riskieren zu wollen.

Dann kam Lyle heraus. Er hatte seine Hand fest um den Arm einer Frau gepresst. Miss Parkers Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer und sie schluckte trocken. Das war sie und sie hatte sich verändert. Ihr Äußeres erinnerte nur noch entfernt an sie selbst. Die Haare waren etwas kürzer und sie trug andere Kleidung. Ihr Gesicht drückte Furcht aus. Die kann vielleicht schauspielern , dachte Miss Parker angewidert.

Lyle entdeckte seine Schwester und winkte ihr ausgelassen. Er hatte sie hier zwar nicht erwartet, machte aber das beste aus der Situation.

„Oh, ich hatte kein Begrüßungskomitee erwartet."

„Bilden sie sich bloß nichts ein", fuhr Miss Parker ihn an und blickte suchend zur Tür.

„Erwarten sie jemanden?"Lyle grinste süffisant und für einen Moment befürchtete Miss Parker wirklich, dass sie Jarod woanders hingebracht hatten. Aber dann erschien endlich ein ziemlich zerknirscht aussehender Jarod und sie atmete erleichtert auf.

„Jarod", rief Sydney.

„Halten sie sich zurück. Alle beide", sagte Lyle herrisch und die Sweeper bauten sich wie ein Schutzwall, um Jarod. Natürlich war Lyle klar, was seine Schwester versuchen wollte und das konnte er unter keinen Umständen zu lassen.

Jarod sah weder sie noch Sydney an. Er blickte betreten zu Boden und war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Miss Parker erinnerte sich an andere Festnahmen. Er hatte sich immer mit aller Kraft gewehrt, um nicht zurück ins Centre gebracht zu werden. Jetzt ließ er sich schweigend und ohne Gegenwehr von den Sweepern abführen.

„Jarod, wissen sie eigentlich, wer ihre nette kleine Freundin wirklich ist?"

Aber sofort war Lyle bei ihr und baute sich zwischen ihr und Jarod auf. „Ich warne sie. Ich habe ihn geschnappt und sie halten jetzt besser die Klappe."

Miss Parker hatte dabei Gelegenheit in die Augen von der Frau zu schauen und glaubte ein keckes Lächeln darin zu entdeckten. Also doch. Alles war nur ein von Lyle inszeniertes Spiel.

„Sie sollten endlich wieder ihren brillanten Verstand einschalten, Wonderboy", sagte Miss Parker, während Jarod an ihr vorbei geführt wurde. Sie hatte sicher noch eine andere Möglichkeit, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Und niemand konnte sie davon abhalten.

**04. Juni, 09:17 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Mr. Parkers Büro**

Ihr Vater hatte sie zu Hause angerufen und am Telefon begrüßt. Miss Parkers erster Weg war in sein Büro. Schließlich war ein Anruf nach so langer Zeit etwas wenig für eine Begrüßung und außerdem gab es da ja noch eine Sache, über die sie mit ihm reden wollte.

„Daddy", rief sie ehrlich erfreut. Ihr Vater stand auf und schloss sie in die Arme.

„Engelchen, da bist du ja. Ich habe dich sehr vermisst."

„Dann hättest du dich ja ruhig einmal telefonisch melden können", erwiderte Miss Parker säuerlich. „Hier sind sehr interessante Dinge passiert, während du weg warst."

„Ich habe schon gehört. Jarod ist wieder da. Eine großartige Sache. Jetzt kannst du dich endlich wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden."

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

„Du hast doch immer gesagt, du wärst froh, wenn du nichts mehr mit Jarod zu tun hättest. Bitteschön, dein Wunsch wird erfüllt."Mr. Parker ließ wieder sein nicht zu definierendes Lächeln aufblitzen.

„Aber ich...", stotterte Miss Parker, die sich überrumpelt fühlte.

„Ja, ja, die Freude ist überwältigend", schätzte Mr. Parker die Situation falsch ein, oder sagte es extra in diesem abwinkenden Ton.

„Ich wollte auf alle Fälle gerne noch mal mit ihm sprechen. Immerhin hat er mich jahrelang gequält. Da darf ich doch wenigstens auf wiedersehen sagen, oder?"

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee", warf Mr. Parker ein. „Du solltest diese Episode deines Lebens schnellstens vergessen."

In Miss Parker nagte die Wut. Bestimmt hatte Lyle ihren Vater schon längst informiert. „Und was ist mit Sydney?"

„Sydney hat jede Menge anderer Dinge zu tun. Jarod wird jetzt mit Mr. Raines und Lyle zusammen arbeiten."

„Was?" Miss Parker sah ihren Vater entgeistert an. „Das wird er niemals tun. Das weißt du genau."

„So? Wie ich hörte, hat er seine Arbeit bereits wieder aufgenommen. Es gab keine Probleme deswegen."

Aus Miss Parkers Gesicht wich alle Farbe. Es wurde langsam Zeit, Jarod die Augen zu öffnen.

**04. Juni, 09:29 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SimLab 1**

Gähnend berechnete Jarod die Werte noch einmal. Er hatte in der letzten Nacht keinen Schlaf gefunden. Seine Gedanken kreisten ständig um Charleen und darum, was sie unter ihrem Herzen trug. Wusste das Centre schon von der Schwangerschaft?

Das Centre hatte ihn jetzt vollkommen in der Hand. Was gab es für Möglichkeiten, aus dieser Situation heraus zu kommen? Bisher konnte er noch keinen Ausweg finden. Zumindest keinen, in dem Charleen nicht gefährdet werden würde. Und das war für ihn am wichtigsten.

„Jarod, wie weit bist du?"Raines blickte von seinem Laptop auf und schaute ihn durchdringend an.

„Ich habe alles noch mal nachberechnet."Er stand auf und überreichte Raines seine Ergebnisse. „Was ist mit Charleen?"

„Wir wechseln den Raum. Im SimLab2 haben wir bereits einen neuen Simulationsversuch aufgebaut."Raines ließ Jarods Frage offen.

„Bitte, ich sagte doch schon, dass sie nur eine flüchtige Bekannte ist. Es gibt keinen Grund sie hier festzuhalten."

Raines grinste ihn mitleidig an und ging zur Tür.

Jarod machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Ich muss doch nicht jemanden anrufen, der sich um eine gewisse Dame kümmert, oder?"

Jarod ließ resigniert die Schultern sinken und folgte Raines.

„So ist es recht, mein Junge."

**04. Juni, 10:00 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Mr. Lyles Büro**

Heather Wilkens, manche nannten sie auch Charleen, andere Miss Clark, saß mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen vor Lyles Schreibtisch und zog lässig an einer Zigarette.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Lyle kam, mit einem Becher Kaffe in der Hand, herein.

„Zigaretten sind nicht gut für das Baby", sagte er streng und wedelte den Rauch weg.

„Ich habe sehr lange darauf verzichtet und das ist immer noch meine Gebärmutter."

Lyle lief um den Tisch herum und ließ sich auf seinen Sessel fallen. „Aber was da drin ist, gehört mir. Immerhin habe ich bereits dafür bezahlt."

Miss Clark lächelte säuerlich und ließ die Zigarette in Lyles Kaffee fallen.

„Sorry, kein Aschenbecher in der Nähe."

„Haben sie den Bericht geschrieben?"Lyle vermied es, sich auf eine weitere Diskussion einzulassen. Er war viel zu gespannt auf dass, was in den letzten Wochen zwischen Heather und Jarod passiert war.

Heather antwortete nicht, sondern deutete mit dem Kopf auf eine rote Heftmappe auf dem Tisch.

Lyle grapschte danach, öffnete aber noch nicht den Deckel.

„Da steht auch bestimmt _alles_ drin?"Das alles hatte er besonders anzüglich betont.

„Ich bin vielleicht eine Hure und ein Brutkasten, aber ich bin kein Pornoschriftsteller. Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

Lyle lächelte säuerlich und drückte auf sein Telefon. „Willie, begleiten sie Miss Clark in ihr Haus und sie wird es nur verlassen, wenn ich es angeordnet habe."

„Was soll das heißen?"protestierte Heather. „Das war nicht abgemacht."

„Sie hätten das Kleingedruckte in ihrem Vertrag lesen sollen", lachte Lyle.

**04. Juni, 12:10 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Raum 1012**

Die Simulation, die Raines ausgesucht hatte, verlangte Jarods ganzes Können und seine ganze Kraft.

Um 12 Uhr war Raines gegangen und Jarod bekam in einem leeren Zimmer sein Mittagessen gebracht. Obwohl er in den letzten Jahren eigentlich hinlänglich bewiesen hatte, dass die Nahrung in keiner Weise seine Fähigkeiten beeinflusste, bekam er wieder Palmherzen und Weizenkleie vorgesetzt. Vielleicht war es auch nur eine weitere kleine Gemeinheit, die Lyle angeordnet hatte.

Lustlos rührte Jarod in der Pampe herum und starrte dann frustriert die kahle Wand an.

Wie hatte das Centre erfahren wo er war? Keine Telefonate mehr mit Sydney, keine Spielchen mehr mit Miss Parker. Er hatte auch darauf verzichtet seinen Vornamen zu benutzen. Alle Flüge und alle Buchungen lauteten auf völlig unterschiedliche Namen. Außerdem war er zu zweit unterwegs gewesen und auch das hatte das Centre nicht wissen können. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte Lyle sie in der Abgeschiedenheit von Albany finden können?

Und was war jetzt mit Charleen? Wo hielten sie sie fest? Bestimmt hatte Lyle sie befragt. Ob er von dem Baby wusste? Diese Frage kreiste Jarod ständig im Kopf.

Da öffnete sich die Tür und Jarod blickte auf seinen Teller, der noch immer so voll wie am Anfang war. Jetzt ging das Arbeiten weiter und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Aber es war kein Sweeper, der herein kam. Es war Miss Parker.

Früher wäre Jarod bestimmt voller Freude aufgesprungen, heute blieb er mit versteinertem Gesicht sitzen.

„Jarod, wir müssen reden."

Er schlug die Auge nach oben, zu der Kamera an der Decke.

Miss Parker folgte seinem Blick und winkte ab. „Keine Sorge. Broots hat sich um die Kamera gekümmert."

Jetzt wurde Jarod aber doch neugierig. Wenn Miss Parker sich solche Mühe machte mit ihm zu sprechen, schien es etwas wichtiges zu sein. Ob sie etwas von Charleen wusste? War ihr vielleicht etwas passiert?

„Geht es... um Charleen? Ist etwas passiert?"Es war ihm klar, dass Miss Parker inzwischen auch Bescheid wusste. Es gab nichts zu verschweigen.

Miss Parker schaute angewidert auf die undefinierbare Masse auf dem Teller und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Ja, es geht um sie. Es geht ihr gut. Aber ich muss ihnen jetzt leider etwas sagen, was sie verletzen könnte."

„Na, sie sind doch sonst nicht so besorgt um mich."Er sah sie durchdringend an. Seine Miss Parker. Erst jetzt viel ihm auf, wie sehr sich Charleen nach ihrer ersten Begegnung verändert hatte. Im Flugzeug glich sie Miss Parker bis aufs Haar. Aber nach und nach muss sich das geändert haben. Jarod konnte sich nicht erinnern wann, aber die Veränderung war im nachhinein betrachtet ziemlich ruckartig gewesen.

„Charleen hat sie die ganze Zeit belogen."Miss Parker hatte lange überlegt, wie sie es Jarod schonend beibringen konnte, aber dafür gab es keine Worte, die es leichter machten.

Jarod blickte sie fragend an. Was sollte das? War das eine neue Taktik von Lyle? Und wieso hatte sich Miss Parker einspannen lassen?

„Es tut mir leid, dass sie es so von mir erfahren müssen, aber es wird Zeit, dass sie aus ihrer rosaroten Welt erwachen."

„Warum tun sie das?"Jarod sah sie enttäuscht an.

„Ich finde das was Lyle gemacht hat widerwärtig."Miss Parker deutete Jarods Enttäuschung falsch.

„Ich war ein mal in meinem Leben glücklich und das wollen sie mir jetzt auch noch kaputt zu machen?"

„Jarod, bitte glauben sie mir. Charleen ist bestimmt nicht mal ihr richtiger Name. Es war alles nur ein Trick. Es war..."

Jarod sprang auf, nahm den Teller und warf ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand hinter Miss Parkers Rücken.

„Gehen sie. Ich will mir das nicht mehr weiter anhören."

Miss Parker starrte ihn entsetzt an. Mit so einer Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so wütend erlebt.

„Warum sollte ich sie belügen", versuchte es Miss Parker noch einmal. „Für das Centre ist Charleen das beste Druckmittel."

Jarod schloss die Augen und senkte seinen Kopf. „Bitte gehen sie", wiederholte er.

Miss Parker stand auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie mit ihrer Sicherheitskarte.

„Sie sind doch das Genie. Wenn sie ihren Kopf benutzen, werden sie es selbst erkennen."

**04. Juni, 12:35 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Gästehaus**

Das Gästehaus war üblicherweise Besuchern aus dem Tower vorenthalten. Aber in nächster Zeit sollte es die Bleibe von Heather sein. In ihrem Vertrag war das so festgelegt worden. Sie sollte bis zur Geburt des Babys im Centre bleiben und erst danach würde sie das restliche Geld bekommen. Dass sie dabei im Haus gefangen war, stand nicht im Vertrag.

In den letzten Wochen hatte sie schon öfter gelernt, dass Lyle nicht immer das einhielt, was er versprach. Aber das war nicht das einzige Problem, was sie im Moment hatte.

Es hatte sich alles so einfach angehört. Sie sollte am Anfang diese Miss Parker kopieren, die Jarod laut Lyle gefiel und ihn dann dazu zu bringen mit ihr zu schlafen, um ein Kind zu zeugen. Lyle hatte nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Er hatte sie sogar in einem Haus wohnen lassen, dass aussah wie Miss Parkers Haus. Sie sollte sich ganz in die Rolle einleben können. Um auch bei der Zeugung kein Risiko einzugehen, nahm Heather schon seit Wochen Hormone. Sie war eine gesunde Frau, aber die Hormone sollten die Sache beschleunigen.

Alles war bis aufs kleinste geplant gewesen, nur nicht, dass Jarod so nett sein würde. Und nett war noch sehr untertrieben.

Lyle hatte ihr erzählt, dass Jarod ein vom Centre kreierter Mensch wäre und damit auch Eigentum des Centres. Er hatte so von ihm gesprochen, als wäre er ein Roboter der ausgebrochen war und zu seinem Besitzer zurück gebracht werden musste.

Jarod hatte ihr natürlich etwas ganz anderes erzählt, und es war für sie immer schwieriger geworden, die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Aber sie brauchte doch so dringend das Geld. Vor einem halben Jahr war sie geschieden worden und ihre achtjährige Tochter lebte jetzt bei ihrem Mann, weil das Gericht entschieden hatte, dass sie nicht für sie sorgen könnte. Kein Job, kein Geld, jede Menge Schulden, keine Wohnung. Sie hatte geglaubt es wäre sehr leicht einen Menschen zu verraten, wenn es um die eigene Tochter ging. Aber inzwischen wusste sie, dass das nicht stimmte.

Vielleicht wäre es bei einem anderem Menschen leichter gewesen. Aber nicht bei Jarod.

**04. Juni, 12:40 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Sydneys Büro**

„Er hat mir nicht geglaubt!"Miss Parker sah immer noch Jarods wütendes Gesicht vor sich.

„Warum sollte er glauben, was das Centre ihm sagt", versuchte Sydney sie zu beruhigen.

Miss Parker warf die Hände in die Luft. „_Ich_ habe es ihm doch aber gesagt."

„Er scheint sie irgendwie mit dem Centre in Verbindung zu bringen", meinte Sydney schmunzelnd.

Miss Parker schaute ihn böse an. Sie fand den Moment wirklich unpassend für einen von Sydneys seltenen Scherzen.

„Vielleicht sollte sie mit ihm sprechen. Sie waren ja in den letzten Jahren nicht gerade der Mitarbeiter des Monats hier."Miss Parkers Gegenschläge waren schnell und präzise.

**04. Juni, 14:05 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SimLab 2 **

Jarod hatte größte Schwierigkeiten sich auf die Simulation zu konzentrieren.

Warum war Miss Parker da gewesen und warum hatte sie ihm so etwas Gemeines gesagt? In den letzten Jahren war er immer bemüht gewesen Miss Parker zu schützen. Er hatte in ihr immer mehr als nur eine Verfolgerin gesehen. Er hatte sogar mehr in ihr gesehen, als nur eine alte Freundin. Und sie musste doch zumindest gewusst haben, dass er immer nur ihr bestes wollte. Warum also sollte sie ihn so verletzen?

Weder sein Kopf und noch weniger sein Herz wollten auch nur ein Wort davon glauben, was er gehört hatte. Er wollte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken. Er hätte ganz leicht die letzten Wochen noch einmal simulieren können, aber er hatte Angst, was er dabei vielleicht erfahren könnte.

„Jarod, du bist nicht bei der Sache", fuhr Raines ihn an.

Er riss sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Arbeit.

**04. Juni, 15:38 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Gästehaus**

Heather kam aus der Dusche, lief Richtung Wohnzimmer und rubbelte sich das Haar mit einem Handtuch trocken.

„Hallo Schwester."

Heather schrie leise auf. Auf einem Sessel saß Miss Parker mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen und blickte sie süffisant an. „Oh, Entschuldigung, sie haben sich ja wieder zurück verwandelt."

Heather drehte sich hektisch suchend um.

„Suchen sie etwa Willie?"fragte Miss Parker kalt. „Keine Sorge, der ist beschäftigt."

Willie war auf dem Weg zu Lyle, allerdings hatte der ihn gar nicht bestellt.

„Was wollen sie hier?"Heather hatte sich wieder gefangen und legte sich das Handtuch um ihre Schultern.

„Ich wollte gerne mal hören wie viel Kopfgeld sie bekommen haben."

Heather kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sie reden über Dinge, die sie nicht verstehen."

„So? Ich verstehe ganz gut, dass sie mit ihrem schmierigen Spielchen Jarod hintergangen und ihn zurück in die Gefangenschaft befördert haben."

„So weit ich weiß, hatten sie den gleichen Auftrag", verteidigte sich Heather.

„Aber ich habe niemals mit unfairen Mitteln gespielt", herrschte Miss Parker die Frau an und sprang auf. „Weil er glaubt, dass er sie liebt, lässt er sich jetzt versklaven. Macht Dinge die er nicht will. Alles für sie."

War es dass, was Miss Parker am meisten wurmte? Dass er es für SIE machte. War Jarod nicht immer darauf bedacht gewesen, _ihr_ Leben zu verbessern? Er hatte sie jahrelang vor ihrem Vater gewarnt. Er hatte die persönlichen Gegenstände ihrer Mutter in Sicherheit gebracht. Er hatte sie und Thomas zusammengeführt. Er...

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl", versuchte sich Heather zu verteidigen. Aber es klang nicht sehr überzeugend.

Miss Parker ging um sie herum und musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Haben sie gewusst, was ihm hier blüht?"

„Ich weiß alles über sie", herrschte Heather sie plötzlich an. „Mr. Lyle hat mir alles bis ins kleinste Detail erzählt. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen uns beiden ist, ist ich hatte den Erfolg, den sie jahrelang verpasst haben und ich habe noch etwas, was sie behalten wollten. Jarods Herz."

Miss Parker holte aus, und gab Heather eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Heather hielt sich die glühende Wange und schaute Miss Parker giftig an. „Sie unterstreichen also meine Vermutung."

„Halten sie den Mund."Miss Parker fühlte sich plötzlich, als würde sie fallen. Warum brachte sie das nur so aus der Fassung? Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst.

„Denken Sie, Lyle hätte umsonst diese Idee gehabt, dass ich mich äußerlich in sie verwandle? Jarod wäre vielleicht auf mich aufmerksam geworden, aber er hätte sich nicht in mich verliebt."

„Das ist doch kompletter Unsinn."Es klang eher zweifelnd. Miss Parker war noch immer in einem Strudel der Gefühle gefangen. Was hatte diese Frau nur in ihr ausgelöst? Noch nie hatte jemand sie so direkt auf Jarod angesprochen. Aber sie war doch stark, sie war doch die Eislady. Wie konnten sie nur Worte so nieder drücken.

„Ich habe es nur für meine Tochter getan. Konnte ich ahnen, wie liebenswert Jarod ist? Hätte ich dass gewusst, dann hätte ich mir bestimmt einen anderen Weg gesucht."

Miss Parker riss sich mit aller Macht zusammen und setzte wieder ihre kalte Maske auf. „Jarod hat in seinem Leben jede Menge Leute kennen gelernt, die ihn verraten haben. Aber nichts war so schlimm wie dass, was sie ihm angetan haben. War es das wert? Wissen sie eigentlich, was all die Jahre im Centre mit ihm gemacht wurde?"

„Er... er hat mir einiges erzählt."Heather schluckte und kämpfte gegen ihre Tränen an.

„Dann verschwinden sie endlich von hier, damit das Centre kein Druckmittel mehr gegen ihn hat."

„Das... würde ich gerne tun."Und jetzt liefen die ersten Tränen herunter. „Aber....Mr. Lyle hält mich hier fest bis...."Sie schluchzte so heftig, dass sie nicht mehr weiter sprechen konnte.

„Bis was?"

„Hier hat niemand Zutritt!"Willie und zwei weitere Sweeper kamen mit großen Schritten herein. „Verlassen Sie bitte sofort das Gästehaus!"

**04. Juni, 16:10 Uhr**

Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Sydneys Büro

Broots hatte es geschafft. Nach etlichen Recherchen hatte er endlich etwas über Miss Clark gefunden. Er übergab gerade Sydney die Akte, als Miss Parker ins Zimmer kam. Sie war sehr blass und wirkte verwirrt.

„Ist etwas passiert Miss Parker?"

„Außer, dass mein Magen wieder mal Achterbahn fährt? Diese Clark hat noch ein Geheimnis."

„Waren sie etwa bei ihr?"wollte Sydney wissen.

Miss Parker nickte kurz. Über dieses Thema wollte sie nicht weiter sprechen.

„Broots hat etwas über sie heraus gefunden und das möchte ich Jarod bringen."

„Gebens sie her!"Sie riss Sydney den Umschlag aus der Hand, kramte hastig die Papiere heraus und überflog die Zeilen. Es stand auch etwas von der Scheidung drin, und dass ihr Ex-Mann das Kind hatte.

„Sie hat schon so etwas geschwafelt von wegen, ich habe es für mein Kind getan."Miss Parker äffte Heathers Stimme nach, was so gar nicht ihre Art war.

Sydney blickte sie verdutzt an. Was war es wirklich, was Miss Parker so ärgerte? Die Tatsache, dass Heather Jarod ins Centre gebracht hatte, oder dass Heather eine ganze Zeit lang mit Jarod zusammen gewesen war und er Heather Miss Parker vorzog?

„Sydney, bringen sie das Jarod. Vielleicht wacht er dann endlich in seinem Traumschloss wieder auf und erkennt, dass die Prinzessin in Wirklichkeit eine Hexe ist."

**04. Juni, 16:19 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Gästehaus**

„Ich will ganz genau wissen, was Miss Parker gesagt hat."Lyle stand vor Heather, die auf dem Sessel saß und sich ihre rote Wange mit Eis kühlte.

„Ach, sie haben keine Kameras hier?"Heather blickte ihn zynisch an.

Lyle verzog das Gesicht. Natürlich hatten sie Kameras hier, aber irgendwie war es seiner Schwester wieder gelungen, das Sicherheitssystem kurzfristig auszuschalten und so war sie auch ins Gästehaus gekommen.

Was Lyle nicht wusste war, dass Broots noch vor Lyles Zeit in Delaware für die Programmierung sämtlicher Sicherheitssysteme verantwortlich gewesen war. Und so war es für ihn keine große Schwierigkeit die Sicherheit für Miss Parkers Zwecke auszunutzen.

„Sie hat sich wohl geärgert, dass ich Jarod zurück ins Centre gebracht habe."Heather hatte nicht vor Lyle irgendetwas zu sagen. Dafür hatte er sie schon viel zu oft belogen.

„_ICH_ habe ihn ins Centre gebracht. Es war der Plan, nicht die Person. Die Person wäre jederzeit auswechselbar gewesen. Weiß sie etwas von dem Baby?"

„Nein, wieso sollte ich ihr das sagen?"

„Das ist gut. Das ist sehr gut."

Lyle kannte seine Schwester inzwischen. Sie wirkte wohl nach außen wie eine kalte Schlange, aber der, der ihm den Plan in Afrika gemacht hatte, hatte auch die Schwachstellen bei der Suche nach Jarod auf den Tisch gelegt. Und ganz oben auf der Liste stand Miss Parker. Viel zu oft, hatte sie ihn wieder entkommen lassen, als dass es noch Pech oder ein Zufall sein konnten. Der Mann aus Afrika hatte auch gesagt, dass Jarod nicht alleine wegen Sydney Kontakt zum Centre hielt, sondern hauptsächlich wegen Miss Parker. Lyle grinste. Es war sehr gut einen persönlichen Pretender in Afrika zu haben. Noch dazu wenn es ein Soziopath war.

**04. Juni, 16:25 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SimLab2**

Raines hatte kurz woanders zu tun und Jarod hatte endlich einen Moment Zeit nachzudenken, ohne ständig unterbrochen zu werden.

Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre erste Begegnung. Warum nur hatte sie ausgesehen wie Miss Parker und warum hatte sich ihr Äußeres danach so stark verändert? Es war nicht nur die Frisur und die Kleidung, auch die Gesten waren eine perfekte Kopie. Warum hatte ihn das vorher nicht stutzig gemacht? Er hatte sich einfach so wohl in ihrer Nähe gefühlt. Konnte sein eigenes Herz ihn belügen? Er hatte etwas gefühlt, wie niemals zuvor. Wenn sie ihn berührte, brach in ihm ein Feuer aus. Ein kleiner Funke hatte seit Jahren darauf gewartet entfacht zu werden. Und sie hatte ihn entzündet. Sollte wirklich alles was sie gesagt hatte, gelogen gewesen sein? Jarod wollte es nicht glauben. Er weigerte sich einfach. Und er weigerte sich auch, eine Simulation deswegen durchzuführen.

Als die Tür aufging, kam ihm die nächste Überraschung des Tages entgegen.

„Sydney", rief er wirklich erfreut aus. Er sprang auf und umarmte seinen Ziehvater. „Hast du sie gesehen? Geht es ihr gut?"

Sydney lächelte. Er freute sich riesig Jarod wieder zu sehen, wenn er ihn auch lieber wieder in Freiheit getroffen hätte.

„Darüber brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Sie wohnt im Gästehaus des Centres."

Sie setzten sich hin.

„Ist die Kamera wieder aus?"wollte Jarod vorsichtshalber wissen. Denn jetzt hatte er endlich eine Gelegenheit, die Sache mit dem Baby zu klären. Früher oder später würde das Centre es nämlich entdecken.

„Ja, Broots hat für alles gesorgt. Ich habe leider keine guten Nachrichten für dich."Sydney wusste genau, welchen Schmerz er Jarod zufügen würde. Wieder einmal hatte das Centre ihn betrogen und hintergangen.

„Willst du mir jetzt etwa auch so etwas erzählen, wie Miss Parker?" Jarods Gesicht wurde ernst.

„Jarod, es ist leider wahr. Ich habe hier etwas, dass du dir ansehen solltest", damit schob Sydney ihm den Umschlag zu.

„Du auch? Warum wollt ihr mir das kaputt machen?

„Jarod, sieh mich an. Glaubst du wirklich, ich wollte dir auch nur noch ein einziges Mal in deinem Leben weh tun? So lange das Centre ein Druckmittel hat, wirst du alles tun was sie verlangen. Was sollte ich sonst für einen Grund haben dieses Druckmittel zu zerstören, als weil ich dich...."

Er traute sich nicht dieses letzte Wort auszusprechen. Dafür war zu viel passiert. Aber Jarod wusste es inzwischen bereits. Als er Sydney und seinen Sohn vor einigen Jahren belauscht hatte, hatte Sydney bereits zugegeben, dass Jarod wie ein Sohn für ihn gewesen war.

Jarod stöhnte auf. Es klang wie das Luftholen eines Ertrinkenden. Langsam aber sehr schmerzhaft schlich sich etwas wie Zweifel in ihm ein. Sollte es doch stimmen? Hatte das Centre ihn wieder einmal betrogen? Er griff nach dem Umschlag und hielt ihn krampfhaft fest. Ohne Sydney in die Augen zu schauen fragte er: „Gibt es noch etwas anderes, dass du über Charleen weißt? Etwas, was das Centre herausgefunden hat?"

„Was meinst du?"Sydneys Kehle zog sich ebenfalls zu. Er fühlte den aufkommenden Schmerz von Jarod.

Jarod blickte ihm direkt in die Augen, zur Kamera und wieder zu Sydney.

„Sie können es wirklich nicht aufzeichnen?"

„Broots hat alles im Griff", bestätigte Sydney noch einmal und wurde langsam vor Spannung ungeduldig.

„Charleen...sie....sie bekommt ein Baby."

Sydney riss die Augen auf und starrte ihn entgeistert an. Plötzlich wurde ihm einiges klar. Lyle hatte zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen.

„Das wusste ich nicht. Aber wenn Lyle die ganze Sache geplant hatte, dann...."

„...hat er auch das Baby geplant", beendete Jarod tonlos den Satz.

**04. Juni, 16:41 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SimLab2**

Kurz nach dem Sydney wieder gegangen war, kam Raines zurück und die Arbeit, die Jarod eigentlich fortführen sollte, lag noch immer unbearbeitet vor ihm.

„Was ist los? Auch eine kleine Pause gemacht? Jetzt wird es aber Zeit, damit wir das Pensum für heute schaffen."

Jarod verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte Raines durchdringend an. „Nein."

„Wie nein? Was soll das heißen?"

„Ich mache nichts mehr, bis ich Charleen gesehen habe."

„Jarod, wir wollten doch brav unsere Arbeit machen, damit der kleinen Charleen nichts passiert."

„Und woher soll ich das wissen? Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt noch hier im Centre ist."

Raines schlug genervt die Augen nach oben. „Mal sehen, was ich machen kann", knurrte er unzufrieden.

**04. Juni, 16:49 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Gästehaus**

Lyle war noch immer im Gästehaus, als der Anruf von Raines kam. Schnell hatte der ihm die Lage erklärt und Lyle grinste Heather anzüglich an.

„Ihr Lover wünscht sie zu sehen. Und ich werde ihnen jetzt ganz genau erklären, was sie zu ihm sagen."

„Warum sollte ich dieses Spielchen weiter mitmachen? Sie haben mich belogen, sie halten mich hier fest. Es waren keine weiteren Treffen mehr mit Jarod geplant."Heather war außer sich. Eine weitere Begegnung in der sie Jarod belügen musste, konnte sie einfach nicht mehr verkraften.

„Ooch, sie wollen ihren Liebhaber nicht sehen?"Lyle grinste fies. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass die Coolness dieser Frau nur gespielt gewesen war. Eine Art Schutzschild. Jetzt kam die wahre Heather heraus und die steckte er mit links in die Tasche.

„Sie wollen wirklich wissen, warum sie dass machen sollen, was ich will?" Lyle kramte in seiner Tasche herum, holte ein Foto heraus und hielt es Heather vor die Nase. „Vielleicht wegen ihr?"

Heather grapschte nach dem Bild und stöhnte entsetzt auf. Das Bild zeigte ihre Tochter auf dem Schulhof.

„Wenn sie ihr etwas antun. Ich schwöre ihnen, sie werden ihres Lebens nicht mehr froh."

„Wirklich niedlich", grinste Lyle und sein Gesicht wurde plötzlich ganz ernst. „Und jetzt machen sie, was ich ihnen gesagt habe."

**04. Juni, 17:39 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Sydneys Büro**

Sydney saß mit verschränkten Armen hinter seinem Schreibtisch. In den letzten Jahren war sehr viel passiert. Sehr viele schlimme Dinge hatte man Jarod angetan. Und er selbst und Jacob hatten einen sehr großen Anteil daran, dass Jarod so viele Jahre hatte leiden müssen. Die Sache mit dem Klon war zum Glück noch mal gut ausgegangen. Aber diese Sache hier war bei weitem kniffliger.

Er kannte Jarod ganz genau und diesmal würde Lyle vielleicht nicht mehr lebend davon kommen. Jarod könnte einiges in seinem Kopf zusammenreimen, um das ungeborene Baby zu retten und Lyle für diese Hinterlist bestrafen. Schon einmal war Jarod nahe daran gewesen Lyle zu töten. Sydney wollte dem allem zuvorkommen. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, um Jarod zu retten. Die Frau musste schnellstens aus dem Centre.

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Miss Parker kam herein.

„Was ist los? Ich soll sofort kommen?"Miss Parker war es nicht gewohnt von Sydney Anweisungen zu erhalten.

Wortlos deutete Sydney ihr, sich zu setzen. Dann schob er ein Blatt Papier über den Tisch, dass Miss Parker neugierig in Augenschein nahm.

_Heather erwartet von Jarod ein Kind. Wir müssen sie _

_aus dem Centre schaffen. Bitte helfen Sie mir dabei._

Miss Parkers Mund öffnete sich und fassungslos starrte sie auf die Worte auf dem Papier. Sie las noch einmal. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja in der Eile geirrt. Aber der Inhalt änderte sich nicht.

**04. Juni, 17:41 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SimLab 2**

Jarod saß mit gebeugtem Kopf am Tisch, als sich die Tür öffnete.

„Jarod", Heather kam hereingelaufen und warf sich Jarod an den Hals.

Er blieb sitzen und blickte sie durchdringend an.

„Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?"Sie ging einen Schritt zurück und schaute fragend. „Haben... haben sie dir weh getan?"

„Nein." Jarods Stimme klang hart. „DU hast mir weh getan."

„Jarod ich..."

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich über alles Bescheid weiß. Ich habe die letzten Wochen noch einmal simuliert und bin auf einige Unstimmigkeiten gestoßen."

Lyle hatte auch für diesen Fall vorgesorgt. Schließlich kannten sein Helfer in Afrika Jarod sehr genau.

Heather senkte den Kopf, schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und schluchzte. „Es... es tut mir so leid. Ich konnte doch nicht wissen..."

„Geh," unterbrach Jarod sie. „Ich möchte nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben."

Heather blickte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Ich musste es tun. Lyle wollte..."

Jarod sprang so heftig auf, das der Stuhl umkippte und Heather erschrocken zusammen zuckte.

„Ich will das alles nicht hören. Du hast mich wochenlang belogen. Obwohl du wusstest, was mich hier erwartet, hast du mich dem Centre ausgeliefert. Ich habe dir vertraut."Er senkte die Augen. „Ich habe dich sogar...."Er beendete den Satz nicht.

Heather lief zu ihm hin und wollte ihn berühren, aber Jarod stieß sie zur Seite.

„Lyle hat gedroht meiner Tochter etwas anzutun", schrie sie ihn an. „Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?"

Jarod zeigte stumm zur Tür.

„Was ist mit unserem Kind?"versuchte sie es noch einmal.

„Unser Kind?"herrschte er sie an. „Es gehört dem Centre, hast du das noch immer nicht kapiert? Und jetzt lass mich alleine, ich habe noch jede Menge Arbeit."

**04. Juni, 19:10 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Miss Parkers Haus**

Sydney und Miss Parker saßen zusammen auf der Couch und überlegten, bei welcher Gelegenheit sie Heather aus dem Centre schaffen konnten. Es war eine sehr gefährliche Angelegenheit, da Heather inzwischen fast genau so gut bewacht wurde, wie Jarod. Immerhin trug sie ein kostbares Gut in ihrem Leib.

„Sie wird doch bestimmt auch gynäkologisch untersucht. Vielleicht sind da die Überwachungen etwas lascher", meinte Miss Parker.

Sydney nickte, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Anhand der Lautstärke des Klopfens vermutete Miss Parker Broots. Und sie behielt recht.

„Broots, da sind sie ja endlich. Haben sie ein Entschuldigungsschreiben von ihrer Mutter?"

„Nein, aber ich habe eine interessante Aufnahme dabei."Er hielt eine Disk hoch und hatte den Abspielkoffer von Sydney dabei.

Gespannt blickten Miss Parker und Sydney auf den Bildschirm. Es war eine Aufnahme aus dem Simulationslabor 2 und zeigte die Szene mit Jarod und Heather.

„Ups, da scheint uns endlich jemand zu glauben", meinte Miss Parker trocken und spürte eine Genugtuung in ihrem Herzen.

„Okay, sie hat ihm sehr weh getan, aber das sieht Jarod nicht ähnlich. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er das ernst gemeint hat."

„Diese Hexe hat ihn benutzt, um ein Baby mit seinen Genen zu bekommen. Was glauben sie, wie sich so etwas anfühlt, Dr. Schlauberger", giftete Miss Parker ihn etwas zu unbeherrscht für eine unbeteiligte Dritte Person an.

Sydney blickte sie überrascht an und Parker lenkte sofort von dem Vorfall ab.

„Das ändert doch nichts an unserem Plan. Diese Frau muss hier weg und mir ist inzwischen auch etwas eingefallen."

**05. Juni, 10:15 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Medizinische Abteilung**

Über die ärztliche Versorgung brauchte sich Heather keine Gedanken zu machen. Die war ausgezeichnet. Aber das neue Leben in ihrem Bauch, war das letzte woran sie im Moment dachte. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht wach gelegen und an Jarod gedacht. Ihr war klar geworden, wie sehr sie sich wirklich in ihn verliebt hatte. Wie hatte sie nur bei diesem falschen Spiel mitmachen können.

Ein Sweeper führte sie in den vorher überprüften Untersuchungsraum und Heather legte sich zur Ultraschalluntersuchung auf die Pritsche. Als der Arzt anfangen wollte, ihren Bauch mit dem Laser abzutasten, flackerte das Gerät plötzlich kurz und ging aus.

„Na so was. Muss kaputt gegangen sein", sagte Dr. Clark. „In Raum 2011 ist noch ein Gerät. Gehen wir doch hinüber."

Der Arzt ging vor, gefolgt von Heather, der Sweeper lief ihnen hinterher. Dr. Clark schloss den Raum auf und ließ Heather vor gehen. Kaum war diese im Zimmer, wurde die Tür zugeschlagen und von innen verriegelt.

„Was soll das!"schrie der Sweeper und versuchte die Tür aufzubrechen. Aber die Türen im Centre waren gegen gewaltsames Aufbrechen gesichert. Der Sweeper versuchte den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu stecken, den er Dr. Clark entrissen hatte, aber irgendetwas blockierte das Schloß. Schnell informierte er Mr. Lyle über das Funkgerät.

Als sie schließlich endlich die Tür geöffnet hatten, sahen sie die zweite Tür, die in einen der Operationsräume führte und von dem es einen Aufzug nach unten gab. Heather war verschwunden.

**05. Juni, 11:35 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SimLab 2**

Jarod war vertieft in eine Simulation, als die Tür mit einem heftigen Ruck aufgestoßen wurde. Mr. Lyle und zwei Sweeper stürmten herein.

„Wo ist sie?"schrie er Jarod an.

Jarod blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie sie das geschafft haben, aber das interessiert mich auch nicht. Ich will sie zurück haben. Wo ist sie?"

Jarod stand langsam auf. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich und in seinen Augen blitzte die Lust der Rache. „Lyle", rief er rau und schnellte mit einer schnellen Bewegung nach vorne, krallte seine Hände in Lyles Brust und warf ihn zu Boden. Er konnte einen Fausttreffer in Lyles Gesicht landen, bevor die Sweeper ihn zurück zogen.

„Wenn das ihre Antwort ist, dann sollte ich meine Fragen auch anders stellen", sagte Lyle und wischte sich das Blut vom Kinn.

Jarod wehrte sich mit allen Kräften. Gerne hätte er da weiter gemacht, wo er gerade begonnen hatte.

„Und hier gibt es schon mal einen Vorgeschmack", sagte Lyle und schlug Jarod mit voller Wucht in den Magen, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb und er nun leichter abgeführt werden konnte.

**05. Juni, 13:10 Uhr**

**Landstraße**

Miss Parker steuerte den Wagen und warf ab und zu einen verstohlenen Blick auf Heather. Sie hatte nur einen Wunsch. Sie so schnell wie möglich, so weit wie möglich weg zu bringen. Vor allem weit weg von Jarod.

„Danke", sagte Heather leise.

„Sie werden nie mehr in ihrem Leben auch nur in die Nähe von Blue Cove kommen", sagte Miss Parker hart. „Sie werden in ihrem ganzen Leben niemals versuchen, mit Jarod Kontakt aufzunehmen. Sie werden..."

„Hören sie mal..."versuchte Heather sie zu unterbrechen.

„Nein, jetzt halten sie die Klappe und hören mir zu. Sie wissen gar nicht mit wem sie sich da eigentlich eingelassen haben. Dachten sie wirklich, Lyle würde sie nach der Geburt des Babys so einfach wieder gehen lassen? Sie mögen vielleicht äußerlich eine Ähnlichkeit mit mir gehabt haben, aber dass Jarod nicht gemerkt hat, dass da oben „, sie tippte mit dem Finger an ihre Stirn", ein bisschen was fehlt, kann ich einfach nicht begreifen."

Heather schluckte, hatte sich aber gleich wieder gefangen und schlug unerbittlich zurück. „Ich glaube, im Bett hat er nicht so genau auf meinen Verstand geachtet."

Autsch, das hatte Miss Parker wirklich getroffen.

„Ich habe ihm was gegeben, dass er von ihnen nie bekommen wird", bohrte Heather weiter in der Wunde.

Die Reifen quietschten unangenehm laut, als Parker hart bremste. Miss Parker funkelte sie wütend an. „Man sollte niemanden ärgern, der einem gerade den Arsch rettet und glauben sie mir, das mache ich nicht für sie."

Es entstand eine unangenehme Pause.

„Sie wissen gar nichts über mich und Jarod."Parker senkte den Kopf, der nicht mehr aufhören wollte zu pochen.

„Es... es tut mir leid."Heather legte Miss Parker einen Arm auf die Schulter. „Jarod ist ein wunderbarer Mensch. Mit ihm habe ich die schönste Zeit meines Lebens verbracht. Ich habe versucht so zu sein wie sie, um interessant für ihn zu sein. Er ist trotz all der Jahre, in denen er jetzt schon unterwegs ist, immer noch ein kleiner Junge geblieben, der die Welt entdecken möchte. Ich war eine neue Erfahrung für ihn. Er war noch nie so lange mit einem Menschen in Freiheit zusammen. Aber eines konnte ich nicht für ihn sein – sie, Miss Parker. Er hat viel über sie geredet und ich habe mir oft gewünscht, dass seine Augen genau so funkeln, wenn er mich ansieht. Aber das haben sie nie."

Parker schaute auf, schluckte und sagte dann: „Und sie glauben, das bedeutet mir jetzt was? Wir sollten schnell von hier verschwinden, bevor ich wegen ihnen auch noch Ärger mit meinem Vater bekomme."

Sie startete wieder den Wagen und fuhr mit verbissener Miene los. Innerlich strahlte sie wie lange nicht mehr.

**05. Juni, 13:30 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SL26**

„Wissen sie, was der Unterschied zwischen ihnen und mir ist?"

Jarod saß mit nacktem Oberkörper auf einem Stuhl. Hände und Beine waren festgebunden. Das Wasser, das Lyle gerade mit einem Eimer über ihm ausgeschüttet hatte, tropfte auf den Boden und sammelte sich an seinen Füßen.

„Ich markiere nicht nur, sondern führe meine Drohungen auch durch." Damit spielte er auf den Moment an, als Jarod ihn in eine Falle gelockt und sich Lyle ihn der gleichen Position wie Jarod gerade eben selbst befunden hatte. Jarod drohte ihm damals die Stromstöße nur an.

Jetzt konnte Jarod den „Unterschied"am eigenen Leib erfahren. Stromstöße in mittlerer Stärke jagten durch Jarods Leib. Er schrie auf und sein Körper bäumte sich, soweit es die Halteriemen erlaubten, auf. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden.

„So, was haben wir gelernt? Ich handle und täusche nicht nur. Und jetzt noch mal zu meiner Frage. Wo ist sie?"

Jarod schnaufte heftig. „Ich weiß nicht --- was sie meinen."

„Piep, falsche Antwort."

Die neuen Stromstöße waren stärker, als die vorherigen und Jarod brauchte seine ganze Kraft für die befreienden Schreie. Die Sekunden schienen endlos. Lyle grinste teuflisch. Er genoss es Jarod leiden zu sehen. Ihr letztes Zusammentreffen war eine wirklich peinliche Angelegenheit für Lyle gewesen und er hoffte, dass Jarod noch länger schweigen würde.

**05. Juni, 14:45 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Sydneys Büro**

Sydney saß angespannt an seinem Schreibtisch. Er hoffte, dass Miss Parker und Heather weit genug weg waren und das Centre noch eine ganze Weile brauchen würde, um die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen.

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und ein zerknirscht aussehender Angelo kam herein. „Jarod Schmerzen", sagte er mit zu Boden gesenktem Blick.

„Ich weiß Angelo, aber wir mussten ihm die Wahrheit sagen", missverstand Sydney die Aussage von Angelo.

„Lyle, Jarod Schmerzen."Seine Hände fummelten aufgeregt in seinem Haar herum. „Jetzt", setzte er nach.

Nun verstand Sydney. Er stand auf und sein Herz klopfte etwas schneller. „Kannst du mich zu ihm bringen, Angelo?"

**05. Juni, 15:05 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SL26**

Sein Gesicht war von den dauernden Zuckungen eingefallen und blass. In kurzen Abständen zuckte sein Körper immer noch unkontrolliert. Seine Hose war nass und sein Kinn war voller Blut, weil er sich mehrmals auf die Zunge gebissen hatte. Seine Augen waren in tiefschwarzen Ringen geschlossen.

Lyle beugte sich über ihn. „Jarod, sie wollen doch nicht etwa schlafen?"

Jarod blinzelte schwer atmend.

„Möchten sie mir jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen was erzählen?"

„Fuck you!"kam es schwach aber bissig klingend zurück.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte ihnen mal ein bisschen was über ihre geliebte Charleen erzählen, bevor sie sie weiter beschützen, oder sollte ich besser – Heather sagen? Sie halten sich für sooo schlau, aber diesmal war ich ihnen einen Schritt voraus. Heather hat sie verkauft, Jarod."

Jarods Kopf blieb unbewegt auf seiner Brust liegen. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr, um sich zu bewegen. Vielleicht hätte er anders reagiert, wenn Lyle ihn mit diesen Tatsachen überrascht hätte.

Lyle schien sich etwas zu ärgern, dass seine Worte nicht den gewünschten Erfolg zu bringen schienen. Er krallte sich in Jarods nassem Haar fest, zog dessen Kopf nach hinten und brachte sein Gesicht ganz nahe an das seines Opfers. „Ich weiß alles über ihre kleine Affäre, jede Einzelheit. Und sehr teuer, war es auch nicht. Und wissen sie was? Den Balg in ihrem Bauch, habe ich auch gekauft und er wird die Mauern des Centres niemals verlassen, dafür werde ich persönlich sorgen."

Jarod sammelte seine ganze Kraft und hieb seinen Kopf an Lyles Arm. Die Aussichten, sein Kind in Lyles Obhut zu wähnen, machten ihn wütend.

„Ho, ho, Jarod. Auch einem Genie kann mal ein Fehler unterlaufen." Er legte seine Hand um Jarods Hals und drückte zu.

„Ich will dieses Kind haben und nun will ich sofort wissen, wo sie die Mutter hinbringen ließen. Wo ist sie verdammt!"

Jarod würgte.

„Lyle! Lassen sie ihn sofort los!"schrie Sydney, der außer Atem am Gitter ankam.

Lyles Griff lockerte sich etwas, aber er ließ Jarods Hals nicht los. „Sydney", zischte er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich sie hierher eingeladen habe."

„Ich brauche keine Einladung, um sie von einer großen Dummheit abzuhalten. Was ist nur mit ihnen los?"

„Sie sollten sich eher fragen, was mit dem Affen da los ist."Lyle nickte mit seinem Kopf zu Angelo, der etwas verloren in der Ecke stand. Er ließ Jarod ganz los und der schnappte hustend nach Luft.

„Darf ich sie jetzt bitten, den Affen in seinen Käfig zurück zu bringen?"Es war weniger eine Bitte als ein Befehl von Lyle. Die beiden Sweeper, die bedrohlich einen Schritt nach vorne machten, gaben der Aufforderung Nachdruck.

Sydney ließ sich nicht Einschüchtern und ging näher ans Gitter.

„Auch andere im Centre haben schon gedacht, sie wären unverwundbar", sagte er leise und spielte damit offensichtlich auf das Attentat vor ein paar Jahren auf Raines an.

„Drohen sie mir etwa?"fragte Lyle belustigt.

„Ich möchte sie nur daran erinnern, dass ihre Methoden gefährlich sind und sie sich selbst dabei verbrennen könnten."

Die Sweeper waren inzwischen näher gekommen und ließen Sydney zweifellos erkennen, dass es nur noch einen Weg gab und zwar fort von diesem Platz.

Als Sydney und Angelo nicht mehr in ihrem Sichtfeld waren sagte Lyle etwas genervt klingend: „Alt sein heißt nicht automatisch schlauer sein."

**05. Juni, 15:05 Uhr**

**Dover, Flughafen **

Für die kurze Zeit, die ihnen für die Planung zur Verfügung gestanden hatte, hatte die „Gang"einiges auf die Beine gestellt. Auf dem Flughafen Dover wartete ein kleines Privatflugzeug, das Heather nach Washington D.C. bringen würde. Von da aus würde sie an einen weiteren Ort fliegen und dort mit ihrer Tochter zusammen kommen. Geld konnte viele Türen öffnen und so hatte Miss Parker jemanden dafür bezahlt, Heathers Tochter an den Zielort zu bringen. Es musste alles möglichst schnell geschehen, damit Lyle kein Druckmittel mehr hatte, um Heather wieder ins Centre zu bekommen.

Miss Parker stieg mit aus und begleitete Heather an das Gate.

„Wissen sie, was da auf sie zukommen könnte?"Parker deutete auf Heathers Bauch.

„Ich habe schon eine Tochter groß gezogen", sagte Heather und machte ein etwas säuerliches Gesicht.

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint", winkte Parker unwirsch ab. Die Stimmung zwischen den beiden war immer noch ausgesprochen kühl. „Es könnte sein, das da ein kleiner Pretender heranwächst. Das ist kein Kind wie jedes andere. Lyle wird nicht so schnell aufgeben. Die Suche nach Jarod wurde selbst nach Jahren nicht aufgegeben. Ein natürlicher Pretender ist dem Centre sehr viel wert. Sie müssen sich von ihrer Vergangenheit verabschieden. Es gibt kein zurück mehr. Familie, Freunde alles müssen sie aufgeben."

„Jetzt machen sie aber mal einen Punkt", warf Heather dazwischen. „Ich kann doch nicht mein ganzes Leben hinter mir lassen."

„Oh ja, das werden sie. Denn sonst haben sie kein Leben mehr."

Heather schluckte. Erst jetzt begriff sie die ganze Tragweite, auf was sie sich da eingelassen hatte. Mit einer einzigen kleinen Unterschrift unter einen zwielichtigen Vertrag, hatte sie das Leben Dutzender Menschen beeinflusst. Würde sie je wieder in Frieden leben können?

„Sie müssen jetzt einsteigen. Ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück und passen sie auf den kleinen Jarod auf."

„Bitte sagen sie Jarod, dass es mir sehr leid tut, was geschehen ist. Vielleicht gibt es ja doch eine Möglichkeit, dass er sein Kind einmal sieht."

„Nein!" herrschte Parker sie an. „Denken sie nicht mal daran! Eine Frage habe ich noch an sie."

Heather blickte sie gespannt an.

„Haben sie ihn geliebt?"

Heather schnaufte tief durch. Die Frage hatte sie erwartet.

„Ja. Jarod macht es schwer, ihn nicht zu lieben."

„Dann lassen sie ihn in Ruhe."

**05. Juni, 17:55 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SL26**

Jarod lag zusammengekauert in einer Ecke auf dem nackten Steinfußboden seiner Zelle. Er war mit seinen Kräften am Ende. Die letzten Tage hatten an seinen Nerven und seinem Körper gezehrt. Vor zwei Tagen war er noch der glücklichste Mensch gewesen. Er hatte eine fabelhafte Liebesbeziehung und gerade erfahren, dass er Vater wurde. Dann das unglaubliche Auftauchen von Lyle, wieder im Centre gefangen, die Angst um Charleen. Er musste erkennen, dass die Frau, der er sein ganzes Leben, als seine Ängste und Träume anvertraut hatte, eine von Lyle gekaufte Person gewesen war. In seinem Kopf herrschte ein regelrechter Kampf. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben konnte er seine Gedanken nicht festhalten, sie nicht in eine geordnete Bahnen lenken. Die Konfrontation mit Lyles sadistischen Spielchen hatten ein Übriges getan, um ihn vollkommen in Hoffnungslosigkeit versinken zu lassen. Jarod wollte nichts mehr hören, niemanden mehr sehen, am liebsten hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst. Leise sang er das Lied, dass seit seiner Kindheit in seinem Kopf eingebrannt war: „KRI KRA TOAD'S FOOT, GEESE WALK BARE FOOT." Immer wieder wiederholte er monoton diesen Singsang und versuchte damit, der Realität zu entkommen.

**05. Juni, 18:00 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Mr. Parkers Büro**

„Das ist doch nicht die Möglichkeit!"Mr. Parker saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und hatte die Hände zu einem Dreieck gefaltet. „Morgen früh wird eine Delegation aus Afrika hier auftauchen. Sie wollen Jarod bei der Arbeit sehen und einen Blick auf die werdende Mutter werfen. Immerhin haben sie uns ihren Pretender dafür ausgeliehen."

„Ich werde aus Jarod schon die Wahrheit herausbekommen."Lyle blickte selbstsicher auf seinen Vater.

„Ich brauche Jarod morgen früh gesund und munter im SimLab. Ich will nicht, dass das Triumvirat denkt, wir haben ihn nicht unter Kontrolle. Du weißt, sie wollten ihn schon mal mitnehmen und das kann ich nicht zu lassen. Jarod ist die Zukunft des Centres."

Lyle verdrehte die Augen. Jarod, Jarod, Jarod. Er konnte den Namen nicht mehr hören. Die Zukunft des Centres, dachte er spöttisch. Lag da unten in seiner eigenen Pisse und wimmerte wie ein kleines Kind. Von wegen Genie. Aus der Nähe betrachtet, war er doch nur ein heulendes Weichei, das nur so tat, als wäre es ein harter Brocken. In all den Jahren, in denen er mit Jarod zusammen getroffen war, hatte er immer wieder nur angetäuscht, aber nie etwas zu Ende gebracht. Jarod war nicht fähig echte Härte zu zeigen. Er, Lyle, war dafür der richtige Mann. Warum sah sein Vater das nicht. Wie konnte ein Weichei die Zukunft des Centres sein?

„Er wird morgen früh pünktlich seine Arbeit antreten, keine Sorge. Und die Sache mit der Frau habe ich auch schon geklärt. Ich bin ihrer Tochter dicht auf den Fersen und damit habe ich auch die Mutter."

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass das stimmt. Du kannst dir keine Fehltritte mehr beim Triumvirat erlauben."

Lyle nickte und er wußte auch, wer dafür verantwortlich war.

**05. Juni, 22:55 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SL26**

Jarod lag in einem Bottich, in dem eiskaltes Wasser und säckeweise Eiswürfel waren. Seine Lippen waren blau und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Aber nicht nur Jarod war am Ende seiner Kraft, auch Lyle war am Ende seiner Möglichkeiten. Egal was er in den letzten Stunden versucht hatte, Jarod weigerte sich weiter standhaft auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen, was eine unabdingbare Grundlage gewesen wäre, ihn zur Wideraufnahme seiner Arbeit zu bewegen. Selbst Mr. Raines´ schmerzhafte Injektionen hatten nichts bewirkt. Jarod schien sich in seine Welt zurückgezogen zu haben und ertrug stoisch jede Art der körperlichen Qual. Auch die Psychospielchen hatten nicht gefruchtet. Er hatte Jarod erzählt, dass sie Heather wieder gefasst hatten und sie nun in SL26 eine nette Zeit verbringen durfte. Jarod hatte nicht mal mit den Wimpern gezuckt. Lyles Telefon klingelte.

„Ja?" Er ließ in seiner Stimme keinen Zweifel darüber, dass er der Boss war und alles unter Kontrolle hatte. „Na, das sind doch mal gute Neuigkeiten. Bringt sie runter in SL26. Sofort!"

Er steckte das Telefon weg und ging mit einem überlegenem Grinsen in die Hocke, um in Jarods verzerrtes Gesicht zu blicken. „Sie werden jetzt erlöst. Ich habe einen wunderbaren Ersatz für sie gefunden."Mit einem Wink zu den zwei anwesenden Sweepern gab er ihnen zu Verstehen, dass Jarod aus dem Wasser gezogen werden konnte. Er wurde in eine Ecke gesetzt und sackte schwer atmend in sich zusammen. Die Sweeper richteten ihn wieder auf und stützten ihn.

„Sie wollen doch nicht etwa dieses Schauspiel verpassen?"Lyles Grinsen wurde breiter, als er einen anderen Sweeper den Gang herunter laufen sah. Dabei hatte er Lyles neustes Druckmittel. Dem konnte der Wunderknabe bestimmt nicht widerstehen. Man hörte schon ein leises Schluchzen. Aufmerksam sah Lyle zu Jarod, aber der zeigte noch keine Reaktion.

Der Sweeper war angekommen. Fest umklammert hielt er ein etwa 8 jähriges Mädchen am Arm fest. Lyle nahm sie an ihren Schultern und drehte sie in Jarods Sichtfeld.

„Wenn das mit Heather echt gewesen wäre, hätte man dich jetzt als ihren Stiefvater bezeichnen können."Lyle grinste fies.

„Wer sind sie? Lassen sie mich los!"schluchzte das Mädchen und dicke Tränen kullerten ihr die Wangen herunter.

Jarods Augen blickten auf. Die erste Reaktion seit Stunden, wenn man die Schreie nicht mitzählte.

„Ahh, unser Genie begreift die Tragweite dieser Tatsache."Mit einer schnellen Bewegung setzte Lyle das Mädchen in die Wanne, noch ehe Jarod auch nur einen Versuch hätte starten können, ihn durch etwas abzuhalten und sich kooperativ zu zeigen.

Das Mädchen schrie panisch und wehrte sich heftig. Lyle drückte ihren Kopf unter Wasser.

„Lyle!" schrie Jarod, sprang mit einem Satz auf und stürzte sich auf den Peiniger. Das Adrenalin gab ihm für einige Momente die Kraft zurück, die er eigentlich verloren hatte. Er riss Lyle zu Boden. Der knallte hart mit dem Kopf auf und Jarod drückte ihm seine Finger in die Kehle. Schnell waren aber die Sweeper bei ihm und gegen diese Macht war er im Moment viel zu kraftlos, um etwas auszurichten.

Lyle richtete sich auf und hielt sich den Kopf, während Jarod sich weiter heftig gegen die Sweeper wehrte, obwohl er wusste, dass er keine Chance gegen sie hatte.

„Verdammt", knurrte Lyle und sah das Blut an seiner Hand, als er sie vom Kopf zurück zog. „Das werde ich dir noch...."

„Das Mädchen", schrie Jarod da und alle blickten auf den Bottich in dem das Kind leblos an der Oberfläche schwamm. Jarod versuchte heftiger sich von den Sweeper zu befreien. „Lassen sie mich los! Ich kann ihr helfen!"

Lyle blickte fassungslos zu dem Kind, rührte sich aber nicht.

„Ich kann ihr helfen", wiederholte Jarod erneut und da Lyle keine Anstalten machte, den Sweepern zu sagen, dass sie ihn los lassen sollten, trafen diese zum ersten mal an diesem Tag eine eigene Entscheidung. Sie ließen Jarod ohne Befehl los. Der stürzte zu dem Mädchen und zerrte es hastig aus dem Wasser. Aufgeregt riss er ihr die Kleider vom Leib, hörte an ihrer Brust nach dem Herz und fing dann mit Widerbelebungs-maßnahmen an. Inzwischen war auch einer der Sweeper am Boden, der das Mädchen weiter auszog und dann seine Jacke darüber legte. Nach einem kurzen Moment hustete das Kind, schlug dann die Augen auf und weinte.

Erleichtert drückte Jarod das Kind an sich und wickelte es dann in die Jacke des Sweepers ein.

Jetzt schien auch Lyle wieder aus seiner Starre zu erwachen. „Was fällt ihnen ein!"fuhr er den Sweeper an.

„Nein, was fällt ihnen ein", sagte dieser barsch. „Das ist ein Kind. Ein kleines unschuldiges Mädchen und sie hätten es fast getötet. Das geht zu weit. Ich bin nicht als Kindermörder hier eingestellt worden."

„So?" In Lyles Augen blitzte es teuflisch.

Der Sweeper kannte seinen Boss noch nicht lange, denn wenn er all die Gerüchte über ihn gehört hätte, wäre er sicher etwas vorsichtiger mit seinen Worten gewesen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog Lyle eine Pistole heraus und schoss seinem Mitarbeiter gezielt in den Kopf. Es gab einen lauten Knall, der hier unten besonders gellend hallte und das Kind fing an zu schreien. Der Sweeper war sofort Tod.

„Ja, dieser übereifrige Mitarbeiter hätte doch beinahe das Mädchen umgebracht. Zum Glück habe ich ihn noch rechtzeitig erschossen, oder hat das jemand anders in Erinnerung?"Er blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde und hielt dabei für jeden gut sichtbar die Pistole in die Luft.

**06. Juni, 06:10 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Miss Parkers Haus**

Das Telefon klingelte. Verschlafen grabschte Miss Parker nach dem Hörer. Fast hatte sie schon gehofft, es wäre Jarod, mit einem seiner Spielchen. Aber der war ja sicher im Centre verwahrt.

„Miss Parker, Miss Parker", eine atemlose aufgeregte Stimme. Es war Heather.

Sofort war Miss Parker hellwach. „Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt, sie sollen hier niemals anrufen!"zischte sie wütend ins Telefon.

„Es geht um meine Tochter Rachel. Sie ist nicht hier. Sie haben doch gesagt, man würde sie her bringen. Aber sie ist nicht hier. Ich warte jetzt schon seit Stunden."Ein Schluchzer unterbrach den Redeschwall.

„Jetzt beruhigen sie sich mal wieder. Vielleicht haben die den Flieger verpasst. Ich werde meinem Kontaktmann anrufen. Rufen sie mich in zwanzig Minuten zurück und zwar von einem anderem Apparat aus. Passen sie auf, jetzt kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren."

Miss Parker versuchte den Mann auf dem Handy zu erreiche, aber er ging nicht dran. Sie hatte eine furchtbare Vermutung. Kurz darauf rief Heather wieder an.

„Verschwinden sie so schnell wie möglich von dort wo sie sind. Ich versuche etwas heraus zu bekommen und sie melden sich dann wieder heute abend."

**06. Juni, 08:31 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Mr. Parkers Büro**

Die vergangene Nacht hatte Spuren in Jarods Gesicht hinterlassen. Dicke schwarze Ringe unter den Augen, aschfahle Haut. Das war alles, was man von außen sehen konnte. Lyle war Profi und er wusste sehr genau, wo es am meisten weh tat und es niemand auf den ersten Blick entdecken konnte. Mr. Parker war es egal, wie Lyle Jarod dazu gebracht hatte, wieder an den Simulationen zu arbeiten. Hauptsache das Triumvirat würde einen kooperierenden Pretender sehen. Die Sache mit der Frau war allerdings noch nicht geregelt.

Mr. Parker wandte seine Augen von dem Monitor ab und widmete sich seinem Sohn, der ihm gegenüber saß.

„Es gab Gerüchte über einen Zwischenfall gestern abend."

„Nur ein Sweeper, der das Projekt gefährdet hat", winkte Lyle ab. „Wie du siehst ist Jarod wieder bereit seine ganze Kraft für uns einzusetzen."Lyle hoffte auf ein lobendes Wort seines Vaters.

„Aber wo ist die Frau? Ich dachte, du regelst das."

„Wieder mal hat Schwesterherz hier ihre Finger im Spiel. Sie wurde natürlich nicht von uns überwacht. Wer konnte auch ahnen, dass sie ihrer Rivalin hilft."

Mr. Parker wollte auf dieses Thema scheinbar nicht eingehen und schnaufte nur hörbar auf.

„Aber ich habe inzwischen die Tochter von der Frau und..."

„Das habe ich gehört. Die Cleaner konnten in Washington gerade noch rechtzeitig diesen Mann beseitigen. Das wäre fast schief gegangen. Wir müssen vorsichtiger sein, wenn wir draußen operieren, das weißt du. Nur hier im Centre kann ich für deinen Schutz garantieren."

Jetzt wurde Lyle langsam wütend. „Ich mache was ich kann. Aber wenn ich dann auch noch innerhalb des Centres, oder eher innerhalb der Familie Gegner habe, wird es dadurch nicht einfacher."

„Um deine Schwester kümmere ich mich", sagte Mr. Parker grimmig. „Sorge du dafür, dass die Frau schnellstens wieder in unsere Obhut kommt."

**06. Juni, 08:45 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Miss Parkers Büro**

Ungeduldig wartete Miss Parker auf Broots, von dem sie sich weitere Neuigkeiten erhoffte. Gerüchte gab es heute doppelt so viele wie sonst. Blieb nur die Frage, was davon stimmte. Und Broots war der richtige Mann dafür, in den Überresten zu kramen und brauchbares zu finden.

Es klopfte zaghaft und Broots kam auf Miss Parkers „Ja"herein. Er sah so aus, als wäre er einem Geist begegnet.

Er hielt stumm eine Disk hoch und blickte sich verschreckt um.

„Wer ist ihnen denn auf den Fersen?"missverstand Miss Parker diese Bewegung.

„Ich möchte nur nicht, dass Sydney diese Disk sieht", sagte er flüsternd.

„So? Aber ich habe ihn schon angerufen."

„Ich fürchte, wenn er das sieht, wird er eine Dummheit machen."

„Los, her damit", sie hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren.

„Ich kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um mir eine Kopie zu machen. Der einäugige William aus dem Aufzeichnungsraum hat mir gesagt, das Lyle sich schon angekündigt hat. Er will alle Disks von gestern abend haben."

Miss Parker hob die Augenbrauen und schob die Disk in das Abspielgerät, als Sydney die Tür herein kam.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er und erfasste sofort die angespannte Stimmung im Raum. „Was ist los?"

„Sydney, sie sollten sich das vielleicht nicht ansehen", sagte Broots leise.

„Was haben sie gefunden?"Sydney ahnte schlimmes. Lyle hatte doch nicht etwa da weiter gemacht, wo er ihn kurzfristig gestoppt hatte?

Zu dritt standen sie um den Bildschirm, als das Bild aufflimmerte.

Was sie sahen, ließ ihnen die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen.

„Oh mein Gott", hauchte Miss Parker tonlos.

**06. Juni, 10:15 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SL18**

Pünktlich um zehn Uhr war die Delegation aus Afrika eingetroffen. Nach den üblichen Begrüßungsfloskeln und Demut zeigenden Gesten, wurde die Gruppe zum Objekt ihrer Reise geführt.

Jarod und Mr. Raines saßen in einem Simulationsraum und arbeiteten an einem besonders heiklen Auftrag, der Jarods ganzes Können forderte und extra zur Demonstration ausgesucht worden war. Sie beobachteten die Szene durch eine Beobachtungsscheibe, so dass Jarod nicht gestört wurde. Die Afrikaner unterhielten sich leise in ihrer Sprache und Mr. Parker hätte gerne gewusst, was sie sich da so aufgeregt zu erzählen hatten.

„Mr. Mantaba fragt, wieso das Projekt Jarod so einen kränklichen Eindruck macht", übersetzte ein dunkelhäutiger Mann die Fragen seiner Vorgesetzten.

„Wer lange auf der Flucht ist, muss einiges entbehren", sagte Lyle schnell, bevor sein Vater eine Chance hatte, etwas dazu zu antworten. Dafür fing er sich einen missbilligenden Blick von ihm ein.

Der Übersetzter gab diese Information weiter und nahm dann, nach einem längeren Wortaustausch, einen dicken Unschlag in Empfang.

„Wir haben Schwierigkeiten mit einigen unserer Projekte. Daher soll Projekt Jarod diese Simulationen für uns ausführen." Damit übergab er Mr. Parker der Umschlag. „Und können wir jetzt bitte Projekt Hope sehen?"

Projekt Hope war die Bezeichnung für das Baby. Was mit dem Namen genau gemeint war, hatte das Triumvirat dem Centre nicht mitgeteilt. Jetzt hielt sich Lyle zurück, denn er hatte in der kurzen Zeit noch keine Möglichkeit gehabt Heather wieder in seine Gewalt zu bekommen.

„Wir... es verzögert sich nur etwas", stotterte Mr. Parker unsicher. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie unangenehm es sein konnte, wenn nicht alles so lief, wie das Triumvirat es verlangte.

„Können sie es mir bitte genauer erklären, bevor ich das übersetzte?"

„Die Frau ist mit Hope entkommen, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis wir sie wieder haben. Wir haben ihre Tochter als Druckmittel", mischte sich jetzt Lyle wieder ein. „Ich werde das erledigen."

„Ihre Methoden, wie sie Dinge erledigen, sind uns hinlänglich bekannt", sagte Mr. Mantaba in akzentfreiem Englisch. „Wir sind drei Tage in Blue Cove. Wenn Projekt Hope dann noch immer nicht hier ist, werden wir statt dessen Projekt Jarod mit nach Afrika nehmen und Mr. Lyle, wir finden dort bestimmt auch eine Aufgabe für sie."

Lyle blickte hilfesuchend zu seinem Vater. Aber auf den erhofften Beistand wartete er vergeblich.

**06. Juni, 12:45 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SL12**

Miss Parker hatte mit Broots´ Hilfe herausgefunden, wo das Mädchen untergebracht war. Sie stand unter ärztlicher Aufsicht im medizinischen Trakt. Das Mädchen lag blass und starr in ihrem Bett, als Miss Parker sie besuchte.

„Hallo, ich bin Miss Parker."

Das Mädchen reagierte nicht und starrte weiterhin an die Decke. Sydney hatte Miss Parker erklärt, das der plötzliche Kälteschock wahrscheinlich den Herzstillstand ausgelöst hatte. Wenn Jarod es nur etwas später entdeckt hätte, wäre das Mädchen jetzt Tod. Miss Parker konnte die Angst und den Schmerz des Mädchens nachempfinden. Der Hass auf ihren Bruder, hatte sich gefestigt. An diesem Mann war nichts menschliches.

„Hab keine Angst, Rachel. Schon heute Abend wirst du deine Mama wieder sehen."

Das Mädchen drehte langsam den Kopf zu ihr.

„Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen. Es geht ihr sehr gut und sie freut sich auf dich. Ich soll dir ganz liebe Grüße ausrichten."

Jetzt fing Rachel an zu weinen und Miss Parker nahm sie, nach einem kurzen Zögern, in den Arm.

**06. Juni, 15:27 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Mr. Lyles Büro**

Mr. Lyle saß ziemlich zerknirscht an seinem Schreibtisch. Er wartete auf Antwort von seinen Sweepern, die in Washington auf der Suche nach Heather waren. Warum meldete sich diese verdammte Schlampe nicht? War ihr das Balg inzwischen egal? Es klopfte an der Tür und kurz darauf kam Sydney herein.

„Sydney? Was gibt es?"Lyle war ehrlich überrascht. Der alte Mann würde ihm doch nicht wieder drohen wollen?

„Ich möchte ihnen einen Handel vorschlagen."

„Einen Handel? Was wollen sie denn haben, was sie mir anbieten könnten?" Lyle schmunzelte spöttisch.

„Heather", sagte Sydney knapp.

„So? Und jetzt wollen sie wohl Jarod dafür haben, wie?"Lyle lachte, aber das Lachen klang ziemlich nervös.

„Nein. Mir ist schon klar, dass dies nicht möglich ist. Aber ein weiteres unschuldiges Kind in diese Angelegenheit zu ziehen, ist unakzeptabel. Sie übergeben mir das Mädchen und ich führe sie zu Heather."

„Sieh mal einer an. Der gute alte Sydney spielt ganz üble Spielchen. Ich dachte immer, wir arbeiten für die gleiche Firma. Aber wie es aussieht, kochen sie ihr eigenes Süppchen."Das war im Grunde nichts Neues, aber bisher war es noch nicht offen ausgesprochen worden.

„Tut das nicht jeder hier?"konterte Sydney. „Was ist jetzt? Gilt unser Handel?"

Lyle streckte ihm seinen Arm hin. „Reicht ihnen meine Hand drauf?"

**06. Juni, 17:47 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Außengelände**

Miss Parker, Sydney und Broots standen auf dem kamerafreien Außengelände des Centres.

„Sie haben die Aufnahmen manipuliert?"fragte Miss Parker den Techniker.

Er sollte alte Aufnahmen verwenden, und sie mit den aktuellen Bildern von heute austauschen.

„War nicht gerade einfach, aber durch die neue Technik, die Jarod in einer der letzten Simulationen entwickelt hat, ist es mir nun möglich den Timecode auf eine alte Aufnahme zu kopieren. Das konnte man bisher nicht und daher..."

„Keine Einzelheiten", würgte Parker ihn ab. „Ich frage mich nur, wie sie an die Simulation von Jarod gekommen sind. Nosferatu persönlich hat doch alles unter Verschluss."

„Mr. Raines hat wohl auch einige Aufnahmen, die er lieber verschwinden lassen möchte und Smith von der Technik hat einige Tests mit Jarods Ergebnissen durchgeführt. Daher habe ich das Programm. Sie wissen doch, Smith ist der in dem grünen Rollstuhl."

„Sie kennen wohl jeden in unserer Freak Show hier?"Miss Parker lächelte bitter. „Auf jeden Fall hat das Centre das Gespräch zwischen Sydney und Lyle und mein Gespräch mit Rachel nirgendwo aufgezeichnet und unsere Spuren sind verwischt?"

„Na ja..."Broots stockte.

„Na ja? Was soll das heißen?"Miss Parker hob die Augenbrauen.

„Natürlich gibt es noch den Backup auf den Festplatten. An die komme ich aber erst, wenn der nächste Datenausgleich mit dem Annex durchgeführt wird. Aber vorher wird sich bestimmt niemand die Aufnahmen von heute ansehen."

„Es wird schon alles klappen", sagte Sydney zuversichtlich.

„Es muss", sagte Miss Parker leise. „Sonst sitzen wir drei bald in einer Maschine nach Afrika."

**06. Juni, 22:30 Uhr**

**Kurz vor Washington D.C., Centre Jet**

Rachel saß neben Sydney und blickte mit großen ängstlichen Augen unablässig zu Lyle, der sie ab und zu böse angrinste.

Sydney musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht doch noch etwas zu Lyle zu sagen. Es lag ihm so einiges auf der Zunge. Immer wieder spukten ihm die Bilder im Kopf herum, die sie vor einigen Stunden auf der Disk gesehen hatten. Wie hatte er, Sydney, so etwas schon wieder zu lassen können? War er wirklich so feige? Zum dritten mal hatte er einfach abgewartet. Vor Monaten hatte ihm Lyle zum ersten Mal miterleben lassen, zu was er in Bezug auf Jarod fähig war. Damals schon hatte Sydney ihm gedroht. Und jetzt, als er mit Angelo in SL26 gegangen war, die nächste Andeutung. Lyle hatte ihn nicht ernst genommen. Wieso auch? Bisher war er, Sydney, wirklich nicht sehr bedrohlich gewesen. Was hatte er in den letzten Jahren schon für Jarod getan? Noch einmal würde er den gleichen Fehler aber nicht machen – ein neues Kind in den Fängen des Centres. Und das hatte er auch schon hinlänglich bewiesen. Schließlich war er nicht ganz unschuldig daran, dass der Klon entkommen war. Sydney schluckte seinen Ärger über Lyle weiter herunter. Sein Triumph würde noch kommen.

In Lyles Kopf war es auch nicht gerade sehr still. Die Drohung von Mr. Mantaba hatte ihn mehr getroffen, als er zugegeben hätte. Er wusste genau wie es in Afrika ab lief. Die Methoden, die er bei Jarod angewandt hatte, waren ihm nicht selbst eingefallen und er wusste auch nur zu gut, wie sie sich anfühlten. Auf jeden Fall war es ein Ort, an den er nie mehr zurück kehren wollte.

Der Pilot gab durch, dass sie gleich landen würden. Lyles Herz klopfte schneller. Er würde erst wieder ruhig werden, wenn er Heather erneut im Centre hatte.

**06. Juni, 22:50 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Jarods Raum**

Jarod lag auf seinem Bett und versuchte verzweifelt endlich einzuschlafen. Er hatte dringend etwas Schlaf nötig. Nicht nur die Schmerzen an allen möglichen Stellen seines Körpers hielten ihn wach. Auch die Sorge um Heather und das ungeborene Kind ließen ihn nicht in Ruhe. Der Schmerz der Enttäuschung war auch noch da, aber er pochte im Moment nur noch leise vor sich hin. Außerdem sah er immer wieder die Szene in SL26 vor sich, wenn er die Augen schloss. Was spielte sich nur in Lyles Kopf ab, das er auch nicht vor dem Tod eines Kindes zurück schreckte. Vor einigen Jahren hatte Jarod versucht Lyle zu simulieren. Aber er hatte es schnell aufgegeben. In diesem Kopf konnte er nicht bleiben, ohne selbst verrückt zu werden. Ein paar Dinge über Lyle hatte er zwar heraus bekommen, aber da musste noch sehr viel mehr sein, was niemand über Lyle wusste.

„Jarod."

Er schreckte hoch und sah Angelo am Lüftungsgitter. Natürlich hatten sie es diesmal mit Vorhängeschlössern gesichert. Aber der Besuch freute den Gefangenen sehr.

„Angelo, wie geht es dir?"

„Jarod Schmerzen", sagte Angelo traurig.

„Ist schon okay Angelo. Gibt es etwas Neues?"Jarod blickte verstohlen zu den beiden Kameras an der Decke. Hier blieb kein Augenblick unaufgezeichnet. Es sei denn, Broots hatte vielleicht sein neues kleines Hilfsprogramm für sich gewinnen können. Wie er Broots kannte, war das sogar sehr wahrscheinlich.

Angelo schaute auch zur Kamera, grinste frech und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Broots?"

Angelo nickte erneut und steckte ein Papier durch die offenen Löcher des Gitters.

„Was ist das?"

Als Antwort setzte Angelo wieder sein unwiderstehliches Grinsen auf und Jarod musste auch lachen.

**06. Juni, 22:50 Uhr**

**Washington D.C., Flughafen**

Lyle war sehr nervös und konnte nicht genau sagen warum. Rachel lief zwischen ihm und Sydney, auch wenn sie versuchte sich von Lyle so weit wie möglich wegzudrücken.

„Hab keine Angst. Du wirst gleich deine Mom sehen", versuchte Sydney das Mädchen zu beruhigen. Ihm war klar, dass sie die schrecklichen Momente, die sie in den letzten Tagen erlebt hatte, wahrscheinlich ein ganzes Leben lang verfolgen würden. Er hoffte, dass sie in gute psychologische Behandlung kam. Unfassbar, was Lyle sich da geleistet hatte. Aber das würde er für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr tun, dachte Sydney, und hätte am liebsten gelächelt, aber er setzte weiterhin eine ernste Miene auf.

„Sehen ja", sagte Lyle scharf und dachte aber nur kurz . „Ich hoffe, sie haben auch einem Babysitter für das nette Mädchen hier organisiert."

Rachel zitterte etwas mehr und drückte sie ängstlich an Sydney.

Sie blieben in der Mitte eines zentralen Platzes stehen und Lyle blickte sich suchend um. „Und wo ist unser kleiner Brutkasten?"

Da tauchte Heather, in Begleitung einer anderen Frau, aus der Menschenmenge auf. Als sie ihre Tochter erblickte rannte sie das letzte Stück, kniete sich zu ihr herunter und riss sie an sich. Lyle wollte schon eingreifen, aber Sydney packte ihn hart am Arm.

Lyles Blick war eisig. Er schüttelte Sydneys Arm ab, richtete sein Jackett und ließ die beiden sich begrüßen. Rachel fing sofort an laut zu weinen.

Nach einem kurzen Moment entschied Lyle, dass die Gefühlsduselei lange genug gedauert hatte und zog Heather am Arm nach oben.

„Sie haben einen Job zu erledigen", sagte er hart.

„Mom!" schrie Rachel und klammerte sich an ihre Mutter.

Sydney hatte alle Mühe, sie von ihrer Mutter wegzuziehen und die andere Frau half ihm mit aller Kraft.

„Nein! Mom! Ich will zu meiner Mom!!!"Rachel zappelte und biss um sich.

Lyle drehte sich schnell um und lief mit raschem Schritt Richtung privatem Landeplatz. Zwei Sweeper postierten sich rechts und links von den beiden.

Und dann ging alles blitzschnell. Mehrere Männer im Anzug kreisten die Centre Gruppe ein und zeigten ihre verdeckten Waffen.

„Mr. Lyle? F.B.I. Sie sind hiermit verhaftet."

Jetzt konnte Sydney endlich seine ganze Anspannung loswerden. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Wer mit dem Feuer spielt, verbrennt sich leicht", sagte er, nicht ohne eine Spur Genugtuung in der Stimme.

**07. Juni, 08:30 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Mr. Parkers Büro**

„Was genau ist da passiert, Sydney?"Mr. Parker war außer sich vor Wut.

„Wie ich schon sagte, hat sich Heather Wilkens an mich gewandt und mich um Hilfe gebeten, wegen ihrer Tochter. Und ich konnte doch nicht das Kind ..."

„Ja, ja", winkte Mr. Parker ab. „Das haben sie schon erzählt."

„Mrs. Wilkens muss sich ohne mein Wissen an das F.B.I. gewandt haben." Sydney machte ein verzweifeltes Gesicht. Hoffentlich nahm ihm Mr. Parker das ab.

„Das Centre könnte große Schwierigkeiten bekommen", sagte Parker streng. Er war einen Moment still. „Sie wissen was dieser Zwischenfall bedeutet?"

Sydney zog die Stirn kraus und spielte den Unwissenden.

„Das Triumvirat wird Jarod mit nach Afrika nehmen."

„Was? Aber das können die doch nicht machen!"Sydney sprang entrüstet auf und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Sydney, jetzt beruhigen sie sich doch."Mr. Parker beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Er hatte Sydney verdächtigt, die ganze Sache eingefädelt zu haben, aber Sydney war nur ein alter Mann, der sehr an Jarod hing. Er war nicht der „Racheengel"der er für diese Aktion hätte sein müssen. Nur ein alter einsamer Mann.

„Bitte, lassen sie das nicht zu", redete Sydney eindringlich auf Mr. Parker ein. „Wir brauchen Jarod hier."

Mr. Parker stand auf und klopfte Sydney gönnerhaft auf die Schulter. „Ich schaue, was ich machen kann."

**07. Juni, 10:47 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SimLab 1**

Nachdem Jarod am heutigen Morgen seine Arbeit aufgenommen hatte, war sein Husten nur vereinzelt aufgetreten. Aber im Laufe der Zeit wurden die Hustenanfälle immer heftiger und störten massiv bei seinen Simulationen, da er immer wieder aus seiner Konzentration gerissen wurde. Raines brach die Simulation entnervt ab.

„Eine Erkältung, wo du doch nie hier raus gehst, Jarod. Wo kommt die denn her?"

„Fragen sie mal...", Jarod nieste, "...Mr. Lyle."

„Los, wir gehen hoch zum Arzt", forderte Raines ihn auf mitzukommen. Natürlich wurden sie wie immer von zwei Sweepern begleitet. Das Centre wollte nicht noch einmal die gleichen Fehler machen und seinen Pretender verlieren.

**07. Juni, 11:25 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove**

**Centre, Jarods Zimmer**

Zähneknirschend hatte Raines den Empfehlungen des Arztes folgen müssen. Von Erschöpfungszustand und drohender Lungenentzündung hatte der gesprochen. Zwangspause mit anderen Worten – das würde den Besuchern aus Afrika bestimmt nicht gefallen.

Jarod lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett. Husten und Schnupfen hatte er dank eines speziellen Mittels vortäuschen können, die Erschöpfung war nicht gespielt. Er brauchte diese Auszeit jetzt ganz dringend, unter anderem um Zeit für eine persönliche Simulation zu haben – der Simulation seiner Flucht.

**07. Juni, 11:35 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Außengelände**

Hier draußen war immer noch der sicherste Platz des Centres, wenn man vermeiden wollte, dass fremde Ohren Dinge hörten, die sie nicht hören sollten.

„Es lief alles phantastisch", berichtete Sydney.

„Wird das Centre Lyle nicht wieder heraus hauen?"wollte Broots wissen.

„Ich glaube, Lyle hat endgültig beim Triumvirat verspielt. Wir haben doch alle gesehen, was sie ihm angedroht haben. Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie ernst machen."

„Wird das F.B.I. jetzt nicht auch hier auftauchen?"fragte Broots ängstlich.

„Auf den DSA´s waren ja keine Ortsangabe und wir konnten ihnen glaubhaft versichern, den Ort der Geschehnisse nicht zu kennen."

„Sydney, vielleicht wäre es sogar besser gewesen, wenn sie gleich das ganze Centre hätten aufliegen lassen."Miss Parker senkte müde den Kopf.

„Sie wissen schon, dass so etwas für uns alle Konsequenzen haben kann", erinnerte Sydney sie daran, warum er es nicht gemacht hatte.

„Hm", Miss Parker nickte. „Angelo hat übrigens unsere Botschaft überbracht und ich warte jetzt darauf, dass uns Jarod bei seiner Flucht hilft."

„Ist doch irgendwie lustig", griente Broots.

Miss Parker schaute ihn streng an.

„Na ja, ist doch schon ein bisschen Komik drin. Er hilft uns bei seiner Flucht. Wo wir ihn doch jahrelang..."versuchte Broots zu erklären.

„Auch wenn es hier keine Kameras gibt, sollten sie etwas vorsichtiger mit ihren Aussagen sein", tadelte ihn Miss Parker.

„Ja, Ma´am", nickte er kleinlaut.

**07. Juni, 18:37 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Jarods Zimmer**

„Jarod!"

Er schaute hoch zum Lüftungsschacht und richtete sich dann auf.

„Angelo, schön das du wieder da bist. Mr. Broots hat doch...?"Er blickte zu den Kameras und Angelo nickte eifrig. Lange würden sie dieses Spielchen aber nicht mehr machen können, denn bestimmt würde es früher oder später jemandem auffallen, dass sich einige Aufnahmen immer wiederholten.

Jarod wusste, dass Angelo hier war, um die Antwort mitzunehmen. Er hatte sie bereits vor Stunden geschrieben, denn er war sehr schnell zu einem Ergebnis gekommen.

Als Jarod den Zettel durch das Gitter schob, nahm Angelo seine Hand und schaute ihn durchdringend an.

„Nein", Angelo schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nicht gut."

„Ist schon okay Angelo. Es muss sein."Jarod sah ihn sanft an. „Es wird alles gut."

Angelo schüttelte noch einmal langsam den Kopf und verschwand dann wieder im Dunkel des Schachtes.

**07. Juni, 18:49 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Sydneys Büro**

Sydney und Miss Parker warteten gespannt auf Jarods Plan. Wie viel einfacher war es eine Flucht zu organisieren, wenn ein Pretender alle möglichen Lösungswege durchsimuliert hatte. Miss Parker war sich ganz sicher, dass es die spektakulärste Flucht werden würde, die das Centre je gesehen hatte.

Die Schwingtür öffnete sich und Angelo huschte herein, in der Hand Jarods Nachricht. Er machte keine Anstalten, sie den beiden zu überreichen.

Sydney stand auf. „Na was ist? Gib uns das Papier."

Angelo streckte widerstrebend seinen Arm aus und Sydney runzelte die Stirn. Er musste den Zettel regelrecht aus Angelos Fingern ziehen.

„Was hat er denn?"fragte jetzt auch Miss Parker, während Syd den Zettel öffnete.

_Lieber Sydney, Miss Parker und Mr. Broots,_

_ich bin euch allen sehr dankbar, was ihr für mich, Heather und das Baby getan habt. Ich danke euch auch sehr, dass ihr mir zur Flucht verhelfen wollt. Die Simulationen haben eins deutlich gezeigt: Es gibt im Moment keine sichere Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Ich möchte niemanden von Euch gefährden und vielleicht lässt das Centre Heather in Ruhe, wenn sie mich haben. Ich bleibe für das Baby im Centre. In Liebe J._

„Das kann nicht sein!"sagte Sydney entsetzt und gab Miss Parker die Nachricht zum lesen.

Miss Parker machte große Augen. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. „Hat unser Wunderknabe nun völlig den Verstand verloren?"

„Wir müssen diese Entscheidung akzeptieren", erwiderte Sydney nicht ohne Traurigkeit in der Stimme. Endlich hatte Miss Parker begriffen, dass Jarod nicht mehr ins Centre gehörte, endlich arbeiteten sie alle zusammen, um eine erneute Flucht zu ermöglichen. Und jetzt opferte er sich für sein Baby.

„Nein!" sagte Miss Parker bestimmt. Sie war wütend. Wütend auf das Centre, auf Heather und auf sich selbst. Diese Frau war an allem Schuld. Sie hatte sein Leben zerstört.

War das alles, was sie so zornig machte? Heather hatte ihr viel mehr weg genommen, als sie bereit war zuzugeben. Sie hatte ihr etwas gestohlen, was sie nie wirklich besessen hatte. Aber der leise Gedanke, es könnte eines Tages vielleicht doch eine Möglichkeit geben... Er war ihr aus den Fingern geglitten. Heather hatte auf gemeine Weise Jarods Herz geraubt und jetzt hielt sie es immer noch fest in ihren Klauen, verhinderte, durch das heranwachsende Leben in ihrem Leib, dass Jarod wieder frei war und sie, Miss Parker, wieder seine Jägerin, seine Vertraute, seine Telefonpartnerin, seine...

„Nein!" wiederholte Miss Parker noch einmal hart. Sie würde es nicht zulassen, dass Jarod nach Afrika käme. Nicht wenn es noch eine winzige Chance gab, das zu verhindern.

**07. Juni, 20:55 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Miss Parkers Büro**

Miss Parker hatte den Abflugplan für den morgigen Tag gelesen. Die Afrikaner waren mit ihrem eigenen Jet angereist. Der Abflug war für 16 Uhr geplant. Viel Zeit hatte sie also nicht mehr, sich etwas auszudenken. In ihrem Kopf rumorte es. So viele Möglichkeiten hatte sie schon ausgelotet, aber keine schien funktionieren zu können. Jarod hatte recht, es gab einfach keine Lösung, ohne jemanden zu gefährden. Miss Parkers Augen wurden größer.

„Ich glaube, ich habe verstanden", sagte sie zu sich selbst und war sehr zufrieden. Das Centre sollte seine spektakuläre Flucht haben, genau so wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte.

**08. Juni, 15:20 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Jarods Zimmer**

Gestern Abend hatte Jarod noch einige Schutzimpfungen bekommen. Diese Prozedur kannte er ja bereits. Er hatte Angst vor Afrika, denn er wusste, was man dort mit Menschen anrichtete. Er dachte an Alex und Mr. Lyle und wie sie geworden waren.

Was würden sie dort mit ihm machen? Und würde er von dort jemals eine Chance zur Flucht bekommen? Hier im Centre kannte er sich aus und früher oder später hätte er es bestimmt doch geschafft zu entkommen. In Afrika bezweifelte er genau so gute Möglichkeiten zu haben.

Aber es gab keine andere Lösung. Es war wichtiger, dass Heather und sein Baby nicht geschnappt werden würden. Ja, er hatte ihr verziehen. Trotz allem empfand er noch immer eine große Zuneigung zu Heather. Sie hatte ihn belogen und ans Centre verkauft, aber unter anderen Umständen...

Die Tür öffnete sich. Sydney und Broots kamen in Begleitung eines Sweepers ins Zimmer.

„Sydney!" sagte Jarod freudig überrascht. Schön, dass sein Mentor gekommen war, um ihn zu verabschieden.

Sie umarmten sich einen Moment lang. Danach hielt Sydney ihn weiter an den Armen fest und blickte ihm tief in die Augen.

„Wir werden uns vielleicht nie mehr wieder sehen", sagte Syd mit erstickter Stimme.

„Pass gut auf Miss Parker auf. Wird sie auch noch kommen?"fragte Jarod hoffnungsvoll.

„Sie musste weg. Tut mir leid."

Jarod war maßlos enttäuscht. Wie konnte sie ihn nur ohne Verabschiedung so weit wegfliegen lassen?

Sydney trat zur Seite und ließ Broots nach vorne kommen.

Broots wollte Jarod die Hand geben, aber der zog ihn zu sich heran und umarmte ihn ebenfalls.

„V... Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe", stotterte Broots überrascht. Er dachte dabei an Debbie, die ihm dank Jarods Hilfe zugesprochen worden war, oder an Damon, der ihn fast getötet hätte. Dank Jarods Hilfe war ihm das nicht gelungen.

„Ich danke ihnen Mr. Broots."Auch Broots war für Jarod da gewesen, als es hart auf hart gekommen war. Nach der Verletzung, die ihm Damon zugefügt hatte, hätte er ihn leicht dem Centre übergeben können. Aber Broots hatte ihm geholfen. Auch manche Informationen verdankte Jarod dem Techniker.

„Ich verstehe deine Entscheidung", sagte Sydney leise, „aber gefallen muss sie mir deswegen nicht."

„Hey, ich habe gehört, in Afrika soll es immer schon warm sein", versuchte Jarod die Situation mit einem albernen Witz aufzulockern.

Niemand lachte darüber.

Zu dem einem Sweeper im Zimmer, gesellte sich ein zweiter Mann.

„Es geht los!"sagte der neu hinzugekommene streng.

„Na ja, wenigstens muss ich kein Gepäck schleppen", grinste Jarod gequält.

Sydney zog ihn noch mal in seine Arme. „Ich wünsche dir alles Gute", sagte er.

„Genug!" meinte einer der Sweeper ruppig und zog Sydney weg. Sie hatten sich an einen Zeitplan zu halten. Jarod wurden die Arme auf den Rücken gezwungen und Handschellen angelegt. Das Schlafmittel sollte er diesmal als Spritze direkt im Flugzeug bekommen. Inzwischen hatte das Centre natürlich die Sache von letzten Mal rekonstruiert und Jarod musste damals die Tabletten irgendwie im Mund versteckt und nicht geschluckt haben. Von Sydneys Hilfe wussten sie natürlich nichts.

Sydney hatte zwar von Mr. Parker den Abschiedsbesuch genehmigt bekommen, mit aufs Flugfeld durfte er aber nicht und so sah er dem davonlaufenden Jarod wehmütig nach. Er hatte große Bedenken, was sie mit seinem Jungen in Afrika anstellen würden. Hoffentlich würde er ihn irgendwann einmal wieder, mit dem gleichen Verstand und Herz wieder treffen. Hoffentlich war er stark genug dafür.

**08. Juni, 15:59 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Abflugstelle**

Die Sweeper hatten Jarod rechts und links gepackt und waren froh, ohne weitere Komplikationen auf dem Flugsteig angekommen zu sein.

Vor dem Jet standen Mr. Parker und Mr. Mantaba.

„Jarod", begrüßte Mr. Parker ihn. Er war ziemlich sauer darüber, dass das Triumvirat seine Drohung ernst machte. Aber er konnte nichts dagegen machen und musste ihnen Jarod mitgeben. „Ich hoffe, du denkst ab und zu an deine Centre Familie."

Jarod gluckste spöttisch auf.

„Er wird ja bald Gesellschaft haben", sagte Mantaba. „Sobald Lyle wieder hier ist, werden sie ihn nachschicken, wie vereinbart."

Natürlich hatte das Centre auch Kontaktleute beim F.B.I. und Lyle würde auf Grund eines nachträglich eingefügten Formfehlers entlassen werden müssen. Aber Mantaba war sicher, dass der viel lieber im Gefängnis gelandet wäre, als in der Obhut des afrikanischen Centres.

In diesem Moment kam der Übersetzer die Treppen aus dem Flugzeug heruntergelaufen und redete aufgeregt in seiner Sprache auf Mantaba ein.

Mr. Parker blickte fragend auf die beiden.

„Der Jet ist wohl defekt", übersetzte Jarod schmunzelnd.

„Freuen sie sich nicht so früh, Jarod. Mr. Parker, wir werden ihren Jet leihen."

„Selbstverständlich", Mr. Parker nickte unterwürfig mit dem Kopf.

„Los, bringen sie ihn schon rein!"befahl Mantaba den Sweepern.

Sie schubsten ihn zu dem zweiten Jet hin und trieben ihn die gerade angestellte Treppe hoch. Aus dem Jet der Afrikaner stiegen inzwischen die anderen Männer aus und das Gepäck wurde ausgeladen.

Als die Sweeper oben angekommen waren, erschien plötzlich eine schwarz vermummte Gestalt mit einem Maschinengewehr. Zwei andere Arme rissen Jarod von den Sweeper weg. Noch ehe die Sweeper ihre Waffen ziehen konnten wurden sie von zwei anderen vermummten Personen die Treppe hinuntergestoßen, die dann sofort abgekoppelt wurde. Die Tür schloss sich.

Auf dem Rollfeld brach ein heilloses Durcheinander aus.

Im Jet selbst wurde Jarod von jemandem begrüßt, den er vor ein paar Minuten noch schmerzhaft vermisst hatte.

„Hallo Jarod."

„Miss Parker!"

Sie kam auf ihn zu und packte ihn an den Schultern.

Sie wird mich küssen, dachte Jarod verdutzt.

Aber sie drehte ihn einfach nur um und schloss die Handschellen auf.

„Was haben sie getan?"rief er entsetzt und rieb sich die Handgelenke.

„Klappe! Gehen sie nach vorne und starten sie den Jet! Schnell!"

„Was wir aus ihnen? Sie werden Ärger mit dem Centre ..."

„Jarod!" unterbrach sie ihn. „Wenn sie nicht sofort den Jet starten, werden wir beide großen Ärger bekommen."Sie stieß ihn nach vorne in die leere Pilotenkabine und drückte ihn in den Sitz. Durch das Fenster konnten sie sehen, das jede Menge bewaffneter Centre Mitarbeiter angerannt kamen.

Jarod setzte sich die Kopfhörer auf und blickte auf die Instrumente vor ihm.

„Diesen Typ kann ich nicht fliegen", sagte er zu Miss Parker.

„Was?" sie starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„War nur ein Scherz."Er grinste und startete die Maschine. Es wurde geschossen, aber außen konnte man einen aufgeregten Mr. Parker herum rennen sehen, der wild gestikulierte. Der Centre Jet war kugelsicher gepanzert und die Querschläger konnten gefährlich für alle werden, die draußen waren.

„Heute bin ich einmal dankbar für die übertriebene Sicherheit des Centres."Vor dem Jet standen inzwischen viele Menschen im Weg, die verhindern wollten, dass Jarod losfuhr. Er zog den Hebel nach hinten und stieß zurück. Schnell war er in seiner Piloten Simulation drin und lenkte die Maschine, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan. Auf dem Rollfeld stoben die Menschen auseinander. Doch die Bewegungen des Fluggerätes waren schneller und Jarod fand ein Loch, beschleunigte die Maschine und korrigierte dann zur Mitte des Rollfeldes, nachdem er die Menschenmenge abgehängt hatte.

„Sind sie sicher?"Jarod sah Miss Parker an, die sich neben ihm auf dem Co-Piloten-Platz gesetzt hatte.

Sie nickte.

„Es gibt kein zurück", erinnerte er sie noch einmal.

„Wer will das schon", sagte sie leise.

Jarod zog die Maschine nach oben und der Jet hob ab.

**08. Juni, 17:20 Uhr**

**über Tennessee, Centre Jet**

Miss Parker hatte Jarod gesagt, wo das vorläufige Versteck von Heather war. Sie würde sich dort ein paar Tage lang erholen, bevor es zum nächsten Ort weiter gehen sollte. Jarod hatte darauf bestanden, dass er Heather noch einmal sehen wollte. Daher waren sie auf dem Weg nach Kansas.

Jarod hatte auf Autopilot geschaltet und sich in seinem Sitz zurückgelehnt. Seine Augen blieben dabei aufmerksam auf den Geräten.

Vor ein paar Minuten hatte er sich persönlich bei den drei Sweepern bedankt, die Miss Parker bei dieser Aktion geholfen hatten. Drei von denen, die sich Lyles Methoden nicht mehr gefallen lassen wollten. Nach Miss Parkers Aussage, schien es wohl mehr davon zu geben, als das Centre vermuten würde. Es sah so aus, als wäre die nächste Generation Sweeper menschlicher als die vorherige. Immerhin hatte es im Centre schon immer körperliche Gewalt, Kidnapping von Kindern und Morde gegeben, ohne das großartig dagegen rebelliert worden war.

Er hatte auch endlich die Centre-Kleidung ablegen können, da Miss Parker ihm etwas von Thomas mitgebracht hatte.

Es war nicht leicht für Miss Parker gewesen, ihm die Kleidung zu überlassen. Immerhin hatte sich nicht viele Erinnerungsstücke von ihrem toten Freund. Aber irgendetwas hatte ihr gesagt, dass es richtig wäre. Im ersten Moment hatte sie etwas gestutzt, als Jarod wieder in die Pilotenkabine gekommen war, aber inzwischen hatte sie sich an den Anblick gewöhnt.

„Warum haben sie meinen Wunsch nicht akzeptiert?"fragte Jarod plötzlich.

„Wie meinen sie das?"Miss Parker tat so, als würde sie Jarods Frage nicht verstehen und zupfte nervös an ihrem kurzen Rock herum.

„Meine Simulationen haben ergeben, dass eine Flucht zu gefährlich wäre."

„Na sehen sie, da haben sie sich wohl ein mal in ihrem Leben geirrt." Miss Parker lachte nervös. Warum fühlte sie sich nur so ohnmächtig neben ihm.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Was sie getan haben, hat große Konsequenzen für ihr eigenes Leben."

„Denken sie, dass weiß ich nicht? Aber das war es mir wert."Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Das war ihr einfach so rausgerutscht.

Jarod drehte sich zu ihr um, und nahm die Hand von ihrem Mund weg. „Das haben sie gut gemacht", sagte er sanft. „Sie haben das zuende gebracht, was ihre Mutter begonnen hatte. Es tut mir nur leid, dass sie jetzt dafür auch die Folgen dafür tragen müssen. Es könnte sein, dass das Centre nun auch nach ihnen suchen wird."

„Es könnte aber auch sein, dass jetzt eine neue Zeit anbricht. Vielleicht erkennt das Centre, dass es sich auf eine Sackgasse zu bewegt."Geschickt lenkte Miss Parker das Thema in eine andere Richtung. Sie hatte schon viel zu viel von ihren Gefühlen offenbart. Aber war das nicht sogar der richtige Weg? Wollte sie nicht das Band zwischen ihm und Heather sprengen?

„Was wollen sie jetzt machen?"Jarod spürte, dass da mehr war, als Miss Parker preis gab. Aber so lange sie sich so eisern zurück hielt, konnte auch er ihr nicht weiter entgegen kommen.

„Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau. Ich hatte noch keine Zeit, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Aber die gleiche Frage könnte ich ihnen stellen."

„Warum glauben sie, dass sich für mich etwas ändern wird? Ich werde weiterhin auf der Flucht sein."

„Aber... vielleicht nicht mehr alleine?"Miss Parker war klar, das dies eine ziemlich zweideutige Bemerkung gewesen war. Warum sollte sie nicht mal den Spies umdrehen und alles aus Sicht des Gejagten sehen. Aber ihr war klar, dass dies ein Wunschtraum bleiben würde. Ein alberner kleiner Traum, der nichts mit der Realität zu tun hatte.

„Ich habe in all den Jahren schon öfter Menschen zurück lassen müssen und so wird es auch diesmal sein. Flucht kann nur funktionieren, wenn niemand anderer durch mich gefährdet ist."

„Sie wissen, dass das Triumvirat weiterhin versuchen wird das Baby zu bekommen."

„Genau wie Lyle", stimmte Jarod traurig zu.

„Lyle? Ich glaube, um den brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Der sitzt in Washington im Gefängnis."

„Tut mir leid, dass ich sie enttäuschen muss. Ich habe gehört wie Mantaba davon sprach, dass Lyle zurück nach Afrika kommen soll."

Miss Parker machte große Augen.

„Ich fürchte, dass er danach noch gefährlicher sein wird."

Sie schauten beiden aus dem Fenster und schwiegen. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Miss Parkers Kopf pochte wie verrückt. Sie war froh, das der kurzfristige Plan so gut geklappt hatte. Einfach war es nicht gewesen so schnell jemanden zu finden, der den Jet der Afrikaner manipulieren konnte. Die Sweeper zu finden, die sie bei Jarods Flucht unterstützen sollten, war nicht sehr schwierig gewesen. Die Namen von einigen der Männer waren dem Centre schon als Sicherheitslücke Stufe 1 bekannt gewesen. Diese Einstufung bekam man, wenn man sich abfällig über das Centre äußerte. Durch die überall installierten Kameras konnte das Centre natürlich hervorragend seine Mitarbeiter überwachen. Nach dem Mord des Sweepers, der nur dem Mädchen hatte helfen wollen, gab es einigen Unmut unter manchen Sweepern. Immerhin fühlten sie sich den Launen von Lyle hilflos ausgesetzt, weil der ohne irgendwelche Konsequenzen mit der Sache durchgekommen war.

Über das danach hatte sich Miss Parker allerdings keine Gedanken gemacht. Dafür ging es jetzt um so turbulenter in ihrem Kopf zu. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht mehr ins Centre zurück konnte. Aber war es nicht das, was sie schon immer gewollt hatte? Was sollte sie auch an diesem kalten Ort halten? Ihr Vater vielleicht? Ihr Vater, der sie ihr ganzes Leben lang belogen hatte, der in ihren schwersten Stunden nie für sie da gewesen war und sie auf ein Internat geschickt hatte, als sie anfing lästige Fragen zu stellen? Aber das Centre war alles was sie kannte. Die Welt da draußen war fremd. Im Grunde, fühlte sie sich ein bisschen so wie Jarod, als er aus dem Centre entfliehen konnte. Sie war naiv und alles war neu in einer unbekannten Umgebung.

Da war noch etwas anderes, was ihr Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Was wurde aus ihr und Jarod? Lächerlich von einem IHR zu sprechen. Würde er Heather verzeihen? Liebte er sie noch? Und die wichtigste Frage – empfand er etwas für sie, Parker? In all den Jahren hatte alles darauf hingedeutet, dass es so war, aber sie war viel zu beschäftigt damit gewesen, es ihrem Vater und dem Centre recht zu machen. Daher hatte sie nie nachgehakt, oder irgendwelche Gefühle für ihn erkennbar erwidert. Gab es eine Zukunft für sie und Jarod?

Auch in Jarods Kopf arbeitete es unablässig. Er simulierte mögliche Situationen. Gleichzeitig dachte er an Miss Parkers selbstlose und gefährliche Tat. Sie hätte verletzt werden oder sogar sterben können. Niemals hätte er diesem Plan zugestimmt, wenn er vorher gefragt worden wäre. Niemals hätte er Miss Parkers Leben in irgendeiner Weise gefährdet. Dafür war sie ihm viel zu nahe. Zu nahe an seinem Herzen. Aber jetzt gab es auch noch Heather. Sie hatten so viele wunderbare Momente geteilt. Aber sie hatte ihn auch so sehr verletzt. Was sollte nun werden?

Jarod verwarf all die Gedanken, um einen klaren Kopf für die anstehende Landung zu haben.

Sie konnten auf einem kleinen Privatflugplatz in Wichita landen. Per Telefon mieteten sich Jarod und Miss Parker einen Wagen.

Die Sweeper verabschiedeten sich. Sie würden mit einem großen Batzen Geld, den sie von Miss Parker erhalten hatten, irgendwo ein neues Leben beginnen. Weit weg von dem Ort, der sie das Fürchten gelehrt hatte.

**08. Juni, 19:20 Uhr**

**Kansas, Wichita, Heather's Versteck**

Miss Parker hatte vom Auto aus angerufen, um Heather über ihre Ankunft zu informieren. Schließlich befand sie sich auf der Flucht und war darauf vorbereitet bei ungebetenen Gästen sofort das Weite zu suchen.

Wie ausgemacht, hatten sie hinter dem Haus geparkt und standen nun an der Hintertür. Nervös nesselte Jarod an seinem Hemd herum und zögerte das Anklopfen hinaus.

„Was ist Wunderknabe? Angst?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll", gab Jarod zu.

„Sie sind doch ein Pretender. Warum simulieren sie die Situation nicht einfach?"

„Das habe ich bereits getan, aber wenn man die Zukunft simuliert, gibt es unendlich viele Möglichkeiten. Und mache Dinge kann man einfach nicht voraussehen, denn die Menschen halten sich nun mal nicht an reelle Möglichkeiten. Sie sind das beste Beispiel daran. Das was sie getan haben, hätte ich niemals voraussimulieren können."

Miss Parker packte Jarod an den Schultern und drehte ihn in ihr Blickfeld. „Denken sie nicht so viel. Manchmal muss man einfach nur zuhören. Hören sie auf ihr Herz."Parker konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das ausgesprochen hatte. Ihre Mom hatte diesen Satz oft zu ihr gesagt, wenn sie über etwas gegrübelt hatte. Aber hier in Zusammenhang mit Jarod, war es ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sein Herz sagen würde. Hatte er Heather vergeben? Liebte er sie noch? Würde er bei ihr bleiben?

„Jarod ich..."Sie war bereit es zu sagen. Ihm zu sagen, wie wichtig er für sie war. Warum sie ihn wirklich aus dem Centre befreit hatte und das sie jetzt möglicherweise eine gemeinsamen Zukunft haben könnten.

Da wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine freudestrahlende Heather stand vor ihnen.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!"Sie ging auf Jarod zu, zögerte dann aber. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihn umarmen wollte, aber nicht den Mut dazu fand, den ersten Schritt zu machen.

Jarod kam ihr entgegen. Er nahm sie kurz in den Arm. Es wirkte wie eine freundschaftliche Geste – nicht mehr.

Trotzdem die Geste nicht sehr herzlich gewesen war, grummelte etwas in Miss Parkers Magen. Sie versuchte dieses Gefühl abzuschütteln, es nagte aber weiterhin unerbittlich in ihr.

Heather bat sie ins Haus zu kommen und im Wohnzimmer setzten sich alle hin.

„Geht es Rachel gut?"fragte Miss Parker. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass das kleine Mädchen diesen Horror gut überstanden hatte.

„Sie hat sich hinter der Couch versteckt, als sie den Wagen gehört hat."Heather sah erschöpft aus. Es war ihr anzumerken, dass sie zermürbende schlaflose Nächte hinter sich hatte. Irgendwo war es natürlich auch ihre Schuld, dass Rachel mit dem Centre in Kontakt gekommen war.

Es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille. Miss Parker merkte, dass Heather wohl einige Dinge sagen wollte, die nur für Jarods Ohren bestimmt waren.

„Wo ist das Badezimmer? Ich würde mich gerne etwas frisch machen", fragte sie deswegen.

„Am Ende des Ganges, rechte Tür", antwortete Heather und sah der davonlaufenden Frau angespannt nach. Das letzte Zusammentreffen mit Jarod hatte sich fest in ihren Kopf gebrannt. Sie hatte angst, vor den Vorwürfen, die er ihr machen würde.

„Wie geht es dem Baby?"Jarod brach das Schweigen mit einer recht unverfänglichen Frage.

„Ich konnte noch nicht zu einem Arzt, aber ich denke, es geht ihm gut." Ihre Stimme war leise, fast zerbrechlich.

„Und... wie geht es dir?"

„Ich... Jarod.... es...."sie wusste nicht wo sie anfangen sollte. Es gab so viel zu sagen und doch schien es für das was passiert war keine Worte zu geben. Sie spürte eine Bewegung hinter sich und sah aus dem Augenwinkel heraus Rachel, die hinter der Couch auftauchte. Als sie Jarod erkannte, rannte sie zu ihm, kniete sich vor ihm auf den Boden und legte ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß.

„Rachel." Jarod legte ihr seine Hände auf den Kopf.

„Sie hat kein Wort gesagt, seitdem wir vom Flughafen weg sind."Heather hatte die Aufzeichnung nicht gesehen, die Sydney dem F.B.I. gegeben hatte.

Eigentlich hätten sie noch eine Aussage dort machen müssen, aber Miss Parker und Sydney hatten darauf bestanden, dass sie sofort verschwinden müssen. Erzählt hatte ihr auch niemand, was passiert war. Sie ging davon aus, dass Rachel wegen der Entführung so verstört war.

„Wir haben beide einiges erlebt, nicht war Rachel?"Es war eher eine Aussage für Heather gewesen, als für Rachel.

Das Mädchen sagte nichts, kletterte aber auf die Couch und klammerte sich dann an Jarod.

„Rachel", Heather stand auf und machte Anstalten das Kind von ihm wegzuziehen. Sie verstand nicht, was da zwischen den beiden ablief.

„Nein, es ist okay", wehrte Jarod sofort ab und das Mädchen krallte sich so fest an ihn, das es weh tat. „Ist in Ordnung Rachel, ich halte dich fest."Er nahm sie in den Arm und das Kind beruhigte sich wieder etwas.

Heather blickte zum Badezimmer. Viel Zeit würde ihr nicht mehr bleiben. Also fing sie hastig an zu reden. „Ich dachte, es wäre sehr einfach einem Menschen etwas vorzuspielen, wenn man es für seine Tochter tut."

Jarod wiegte Rachel in seinen Armen und sagte nichts.

„Ich habe geglaubt, ich könnte meine Gefühle einfach abstellen und das machen, was ich machen muss."

Die Tür des Badezimmers ging auf und Miss Parker kam den Gang herunter gelaufen.

„Aber ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich mich wirklich verlieben könnte", fuhr Heather etwas schneller fort.

Jarod hob den Kopf und blickte sie an.

„Warum...." er schluckte, weil er angst vor ihrer Antwort hatte, „warum hast du nie mit mir darüber gesprochen?"

Miss Parker stand am Eingang zum Wohnzimmer.

Jarod ließ sich davon nicht abhalten, Heather seinen Schmerz nahe zu bringen. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden vorher so viel über mich erzählt. Du wusstest auch, wie oft ich schon belogen worden bin."Seine Augen drückten tiefe Traurigkeit aus. „Du hast doch gewusst, dass ich die Sache hätte regeln können", setzte er nach. Verdammt, er war immerhin ein Pretender. Es hätte bestimmt eine Lösung gegeben, damit Heather das Sorgerecht zugesprochen bekommt. Auch ohne das Centre!

„Es... ich weiß es selbst nicht."Stotternd versuchte sie die Situation zu erklären. „Ich war verzweifelt und das Angebot von Lyle war so verlockend."

Miss Parker gluckste spöttisch auf.

Heather blickte kurz zu ihr und senkte den Kopf. „Und dann lief plötzlich alles von alleine... alles hat sich verselbständigt. Und später... ich... ich habe einfach verdrängt, dass ich einen Deal mit Lyle gemacht hatte, bis er plötzlich vor der Tür stand."

„Ach kommen sie!"mischte sich Miss Parker wütend ein. „Hört sich für mich nach einer schwachen und billigen Ausrede an. Wie konnte Lyle sie denn finden? Sie müssen ihn doch informiert haben!"

Heather stand auf. „Wie kommen sie dazu mich anzuklagen? Wer hat ihn denn jahrelang gejagt. Sie sind doch dafür verantwortlich, dass er auf der Flucht ist! Und zwar vor ihnen!"

„Na und? Habe ich ihn jemals ins Centre gebracht? Und glauben sie mir, ich hatte sehr viele Möglichkeiten. Ich hätte ihn niemals in diese Hölle zurückgebracht!"Jetzt war es Parker auch egal, dass Jarod diese jahrelange Vermutung bestätigt bekam.

Miss Parker und Heather standen sich gegenüber und fauchten sich wie zwei Tigerinnen an.

„Hört auf!"forderte Jarod sie auf. Rachel zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Sie hat Angst, wenn ihr schreit!"

„Ja, ich habe Lyle immer wieder angerufen, aber doch nur am Anfang. Als wir nach Albany geflogen sind, habe ich mich nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet."Sie schaute flehend zu Jarod. „Du musst mir glauben."

„Aber... wie konnte Lyle uns dann finden?"grübelte Jarod.

„Wahrscheinlich hat er sie eine Wanze schlucken lassen", sagte Miss Parker spöttisch.

„Wanze", wiederholte Jarod. „Hat Lyle dir irgendetwas gegeben, dass du immer dabei hattest?"

„Hm, ich wüsste nicht."Heather überlegte angestrengt. „Bis auf die Koffer. Er hat mir ein nagelneues Kofferset mit Kleidung besorgt."

„Das ist es! Wo sind die Koffer jetzt?"wollte Jarod wissen.

„Oh, ich weiß zumindest wo einer davon ist"sagte Miss Parker fassungslos. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. „Broots hat einen Koffer gepackt, als Heather zur Untersuchung gebracht wurde, damit sie etwas zum Wechseln hat und der ..."

„...ist jetzt hier!"beendete Heather den Satz.

„Wir müssen sofort von hier verschwinden", sagte Jarod und stand auf.

„Nein!" schrie Rachel und klammerte sich panisch an ihm fest.

Im gleichen Moment sahen sie draußen Scheinwerfer aufleuchten.

Miss Parker zog ihre Pistole aus dem Halfter. „Los gehen sie vor, ich komme gleich nach!"forderte sie Jarod auf.

„Nein, ich lasse sie nicht hier zurück."

„Machen sie keine Witze, ich habe nicht vor mich zu opfern. Ich lenke die Typen ab und komme dann mit Heathers Wagen nach."

Jarod sah keine andere Möglichkeit. Rachel würde einen großen Aufstand machen, wenn er sie loslassen würde.

„Sie kommen ganz bestimmt nach?"Jarod sah sie durchdringend an.

„Ja, ja. Rufen sie mich auf meinem Mobiltelefon an und sagen sie mir dann, wo sie sind."

„Miss Parker."

Sie blickte ihn stumm an, während man knallende Autotüren hörte.

„Vielen Dank für alles."

„Jetzt hauen sie schon ab!"

Sie sah wie Heather und Jarod zur Hintertür rannten. Da lief er weg und das war das Ende aller Hoffnung für sie. Heute hatte sie ihn endgültig verloren. Er würde Heather verzeihen, nachdem die Sache mit dem Koffer herausgekommen war. Er würde Rachel helfen, das schlimme Erlebnis zu verarbeiten. Sie würde das Baby bekommen und Jarod war sicher ein liebevoller Vater. Er würde nie mehr im Centre anrufen, um seine neue Familie nicht zu gefährden. Er würde keine Hinweise mehr hinterlassen und es war unmöglich, dass das Centre ihn ohne seine Hinweise finden würde. Und ganz sicher würde er auch nie mehr bei ihr anrufen und seine kleinen Spitzfindigkeiten verbreiten, sie trösten, ihr liebe Dinge sagen. Es war, als würde ihr Herz explodieren. Sie fühlte, wie Tränen ihr den Hals hochstiegen. Es war so endgültig. Es war vorbei. Oder?

„Die geben sie lieber mal mir!"Ein Sweeper stand neben ihr und nahm ihr die Pistole ab. Sie hatte nicht mal gehört, wie er herein gekommen war.

Jarod, ich liebe dich dachte Miss Parker. Warum hatte sie ihm das nur nie gesagt?

„Kommen sie!"sagte einer der Sweeper und führte Miss Parker zum Auto.

Sie hatte sich geopfert, so wie Jarod es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.

Miss Parker erinnerte sich an eine weitere Weisheit, die von ihrer Mutter stammte:

Echte Liebe bedeutet auch loslassen können und den, den man liebt glücklich sehen zu wollen, auch wenn dies in den Armen einer anderen Frau ist.

Miss Parker schaute in den Himmel, fixierte einen der Sterne und gab in Gedanken einen Schwur ab. Ich schwöre, wenn ich je wieder die Chance haben sollte Jarod zu treffen, werde ich ihm sagen, das ich ihn liebe. 

**08. Juni, 20:40 Uhr**

**Kansas, Wichita, Auf der Flucht**

Jarod raste in die Nacht. Er musste immer wieder an die Worte von Miss Parker denken. Schon im Jet hatte er bemerkt, dass Parker nahe daran gewesen war, etwas mehr von ihren Gefühlen zu ihm zu offenbaren. Er hatte mal zu ihr gesagt, er würde sich immer noch an das Mädchen erinnern, das ihm den ersten Kuss gegeben hatte. Und dieses Mädchen spukte immer noch in seinem Kopf herum.

Er lenkte mit der linken Hand und wählte mit der rechten die Nummer von Miss Parker. Es klingelte. Niemand nahm ab. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in Jarods Magen breit.

Sein Blick viel kurz auf den sternenüberfluteten Himmel.

Was wird die Zukunft bringen? dachte Jarod. Und wann werden wir uns wiedersehen, Parker? 

**08. Juni, 20:49 Uhr**

**Kansas, Wichita, Centre Wagen**

Miss Parker saß auf der Rückbank des Wagens und starrte aus dem Fenster. Ihre Festnahme war überraschend grob gewesen. Sie hatte den Parker-Status scheinbar verloren. Sie versuchte ihre Sorgen herunterzuschlucken, was ihr nicht ganz gelang. Bisher hatte das Centre all ihre Eskapaden schweigen hingenommen. Brach jetzt wirklich die neue Zeit an, wie sie es zu Jarod gesagt hatte?

Was wird die Zukunft bringen? Und wann werde ich dich wieder sehen, Jarod? 

Ende

**Pretender Fanfiction: Licht und Schatten. Jeden Mittwoch ein neuer Teil!! ****http:www.lus.ex6.de**

75


End file.
